


You're The Sea Salt In My Wounds

by StagFiction



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagFiction/pseuds/StagFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set straight after the finale episode of 'Hannibal'.<br/>Will starts to realise how much Hannibal has taken over his life as soon as he wakes up on the hospital bed and he's not sure how to feel about it.<br/>(I don't want to spoil anything!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Salt

It burned. 

He couldn't breathe.

Salt water filled his eyes, nose and throat like acid. He couldn't move. Searing cramps shattered his nerves through his hands to his feet. There was no light to guide him to the surface or ground to push up from. So he stopped fighting, let the water fill his lungs. They say drowning is one of the most peaceful ways to go and Will was starting to think they were right.  
___________________________________________________________________

*Heart monitor beeping*

He could taste the salt that laced his lips and the burn that had enveloped his throat. It hurt. Like everything else. His eyes had been taped shut. With shaking hands, he peeled the tape off. It caught on his eyelashes which made him flinch. The white light of the hospital was clinical. No warmth came from the room as his eyes adjusted. The walls painted a sickly off grey colour and his bed sat rigid in the centre. The only comfort that caught Will’s lacking attention was the freshly cut flowers sat in the window sill that a nurse was silently arranging. She was blonde. Will liked blondes, always had done. She turned. Her eyes kind but slowly widening at the sight before her. 

“You’re awake” she seemed surprised as if Will wasn't supposed to have woken up.

“What happened?” he moaned, his throat red raw from swallowing ten litres of seawater.

“Have a look for yourself” she gestured to Will’s torso. 

Bandaged. All of his rib cage. This became apparent when Will delicately moved his bed sheet. Any area that wasn't covered in gauze was blue with bruises. He gingerly lifted the sheets further and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Metal spears pinned his right leg in place where he assumed it had shattered like glass.  
“Oh that…” he mumbled.

“Yes that” she gestured again with her right hand at Will’s body.

“Oh by the way…” she said quietly.

Will looked her straight in the eye.

“Your...erm...partner, he’s over there” She raised her hand further and pointed to the wall facing Will’s bed.

Will gave her a confused look and stared at the wall.

“He’s next door is what I mean” she clarified.

Will’s heart sank. He had completely forgotten about...him.

“How is he?” he mumbled

“Well after you two did the world’s highest swan dive off a cliff…” she glanced at Will and clasped her hands together. His deadpan reaction was cue for her to stop. 

“I apologise, fractured skull and broken spine in two places. He hit the rocks and you didn't. Count yourself lucky.” 

And with that, she walked swiftly out the room.  
Will didn't count himself anything. Hannibal had done everything, all be it in his own way, for him. They had ran long enough and this was God’s way of letting them know that.  
______________________________________________________________________

A week had gone by of bandage changing, x-rays and sponge baths. Let’s not mention the food. Will was sick of it. Anna, his nurse was nice enough but he was suffering cabin fever or rather bed fever. He had to get out.

 

“Put me in the chair at least” he shot at Anna.

“Will, we have talked about this” she sounded like his mother.

“I'm not a fucking child, put me in the damn chair” he grimaced.

“It’ll hurt like hell” she turned and looked at him with her kind eyes again, dammit he thought.

 

“I don’t fucking care” 

Anna left the room and came back with two men, he assumed they were nurses by their green scrubs.  
They came over to him and hooked their arms under his and on the count of three, with Anna holding his legs they slid Will into the wheelchair. He didn’t scream as waves of pain rolled through him. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he tried to contain his agony.  
The men left the room as Anna adjusted Will in his wheelchair.

“I told you”

“I'm fine” Will grunted through gritted teeth. 

“Where do you want to go from here?” she asked gripping the handles of the wheelchair.

“Next door” Will looked behind him at Anna’s face.

“Will, you won’t like what you see, he’s very sick” Anna spoke softly.

Will turned away.  
As they left the room, Will spoke.

“How long will I be like this?”

“Depends, normally without complications…” she stuttered.

“How long!” Will raised his voice, it surprised him as much as Anna and Will felt her flinch behind him.

Anna stopped the wheelchair outside Hannibal’s room. 

“You should be able to start physiotherapy in about 6-8 weeks to help you start walking again”.

“God dammit” Will shook his head in dismay.

They entered the room. It smelt like Will’s, bleach and rubber gloves. Anna parked the wheelchair next to Hannibal's bed.  
“I’ll be outside if you need me” she whispered, she turned and left quietly.

Will took in the sight before him. Hannibal's face was so still. A fresh bandage plastered itself across Hannibal's forehead and his fringe had been pulled back to make way for it. Hannibal’s arms were not bound by the rigid blanket that held the rest of his body to the bed. Bruises and cuts painted his arms like a canvas of watercolours with rich blues and fire reds. Will traced the injuries with his callous fingers. Hannibal felt cold to touch. Will had never touched his bare skin before and it felt firm and strong. Will took the doctors notes off the bed side table. Hannibal had been put into a medically induced coma in response to the head trauma. There was nothing written to suggest that they would wake him up any time soon. He placed the board back down and went back to examining Hannibal’s skin. Even if he did wake up, a mind like Hannibal’s is as fragile as anyone else's and so the physical and mental damage would be unknown. 

He sighed.

Will went back to tracing Hannibal's cuts. He looked like he was sleeping, another thing Will had never seen before. He moved down his arm to his hand. Will didn't suppose Hannibal had had many family members to care for him and so he felt kind of responsible, even if it was just to watch him while he floated deeper into his unconscious mind.  
_______________________________________________________________


	2. Cliff Edge

-3 Months Later-

“You’re doing great Will”

“Shut up”

Will winced as he grabbed the walking bars. His feet trembling with every step.

“You did it without holding on this time” Anna quipped

“Very funny” Will flashed her a look of loathing

“I don’t appreciate your attitude you know” she smiled as she guided Will’s shaking legs to his wheelchair.

Will had been at physiotherapy for two months straight in an attempt to teach himself how to walk again. It was working-very slowly mind. It irritated him to no end. 

“I'm going for a...wonder”

Will grabbed the armrests of his wheelchair in an attempt to stand and grab his crutches. Anna instinctively went to help him but was shrugged off.

“Well where are you gonna go this time?” she questioned concerned as ever. Will had only started to leave his bedroom to see Hannibal and other than that, to venture to the vending machines at the end of the hallway. 

“You know where” Will said simply as he hobbled out the door. 

As he reached next door, Will sighed, he’d been in that room nearly everyday and was found asleep in there half the time. He placed his crutches against the end of Hannibal’s bed and resumed his usual chair. He picked up the doctors notes off of the side table, no change. Will put the notes back and turned to look at Hannibal. This couldn't be it. They were so close to getting everything they had wanted, that’s what Hannibal had said once upon a time. He took his head in his hands as the heart rate monitor rang on like a dull ringtone. 

He didn't hear the knock at the door. Will turned as his attention was brought back to Anna poking her head round the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, It occurred to me that you could maybe try talking to him, you hear these stories of coma patients waking up because their subconscious recognises a friend or relative as something to hold on too, to bring them back round". 

Will smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t know about that Anna, you lot put him in the coma, I think you'd need to pull him out of it"

"Actually I thought someone would have told you, the doctor's have taken him off the medication that keeps him asleep. Waking up is all on him now, we will only know the damage if he comes round soon” she smiled as she let the door close behind her as she left. 

Will clenched the side of his chair grinding his nails into the hard wood of the armrest. This was news to him and he was starting to take it personally. As if Hannibal knew what pain this was causing him. It was nonsense of course but Will was clasping to any reasoning he could think of to keep him sane. 

“You never did apologise you know” Will whispered as he stared at Hannibal’s motionless face. 

“I suppose that's not really you though, you take what you want and watch the results unravel in front of you. And for what? Hm? Fun? It's sick.” 

It was like talking through glass and nobody hearing you, it angered Will. These were always things Will had wanted to say to Hannibal but he knew it was nothing he hadn't heard before and it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference even if he could hear Will.   
Will got up and left as quietly as he had entered.   
___________________________________________________________________

-6 Months Later-

“Will we need to face facts” a doctor had sat him down in his hospital room with Anna and some other nurses, he assumed they had been caring for Hannibal. 

“What does that mean?” Will sounded fed up, he was exhausted after being in the hospital, never getting a full nights sleep for months on end. 

“You know what it means” the doctor was attempting to sound serious. “He’s not improving and it’s this rate it's just cruel”

“You mean don’t beat a dead horse” Will shot back.

“Will, we feel it's best…”

“Why are you telling me this, why don't you talk to his family or his wife for that matter, I'm not responsible for him” 

“We tried to track down anybody we thought was close to him but either there aren't any or they don’t want to be found, you at this moment are all he’s got.”

He stood, grabbed his crutch, he was down to one now, and slammed the door as he left. The door frame shuddered.   
__________________________________________________________________

-8 Months Later-

Will gripped Hannibal’s bed frame. 

“They’ll give up on you, you know” Will whispered. 

“Please” he pleaded silently.

“You wouldn't leave without me, that what you said once, you meant it right?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter for you all! x More will follow soon!


	3. Debris

-Monday-  
Will was awoke from his bed by somebody shaking him frantically,  
“Urghhh” he groaned. “What is it?” his eyes fluttered open to Anna's face centimetres away from his and she looked worried. Maybe that was just her normal face he thought.

“Will, he’s awake” she whispered trying to stay calm.

“What?, you said he was practically dead” Will sat up in his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. “What time is it?” he was finding it hard to form coherent sentences. 

“Half five, now are you coming or not?” 

Will watched as Anna left the room. He was dazed, his room pitch black as he pulled the covers off of himself. As he crept to the door, something occurred to Will, what the hell was he going to say to Hannibal? Will left his room and tried to find his way down the dim of the hallway. He approached the door and knocked.

“Come in” a voice spoke clearly. It wasn’t Hannibal.

As Will entered and shut the door behind him, he saw Hannibal sitting up with what he assumed a Doctor was shining a torch into his eyes. He was stuck to the door, he didn't know what to say. Hannibal turned and stared at him. He still had his bandage wrapped around his forehead and the bruises that had tattooed his arms before had faded into blotches of yellow and purple. His face was thinner and his hair drooped over his eyes. There were IV drips flowing in and out of his veins. Apart from that as far as Will could tell, he looked relatively like his former self. Hannibal’s face flickered as he recognised Will and a smile graced his lips. 

“You have made remarkable progress sir” the Doctor said as he finished examining Hannibal. “We have suggested you stay here for a week on bed rest and the police will take it from there”

Hannibal nodded as the Doctor collected his notes and left the room leaving Will dumbfounded. Will had forgot that when Hannibal had recovered there would be repercussions for his actions. Murder. Cannibalism. Escaping from prison. It was a full house. 

“Hello William” Hannibal said smoothly. “Looks like I picked up a few scratches, you however….”

“What? Didn't die?” Will snapped, he had chills. 

“Yes” Hannibal said simply.

Hannibal held out his hand and gestured for Will to come sit down. 

“How are you feeling then?” Will said sitting on the chair next to Hannibal.

“As good as ever” Hannibal dead-panned.

“It's been nearly 10 months since the fall Hannibal” 

“I’m aware, you nurse was so kind as to inform me.”

“Huh…” Will pondered thinking about just what else Anna had been sharing with Hannibal behind his back. 

“I heard you, you know” Hannibal turned to face Will.

“What you said about me being selfish”

“Oh that...you know i was only angry…Will started to fumble over his words.

“I would have applauded you if I could”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You've never been angry like that before, it was...enjoyable to see that side of you”

“No I mean how could you have heard me, you were clinically dead” Will looked confused.

“I don't know, it was like I was dreaming but I would occasionally be able to hear what people were saying...by the way thanks for not switching me off.” Hannibal had started to drift off as his eyes fluttered shut.

“They weren't really gonna do that you know”

“How do you know, Doctors have a tendency to give up on things that waste them money, like keeping my sorry soul alive.” Hannibal smiled as his breathing turned deeper and slower. 

It was a comfort for Will to know that Hannibal was nearly back to normal, but at the back of his mind he wondered what the end of the week would bring for the both of them.

-Tuesday-

Will woke to the sun shining through the curtains of Hannibal’s room. He was freezing as he had only a thin top on from last night and some jogging bottoms kindly provided by the hospital. He lifted his head from the bedside and noticed that the bed was cold and had an imprint of where Hannibal had been sleeping. Will ruffled his hair and stood up. The bathroom door opened and Hannibal walked through the door wearing a white t-shirt and some black trousers. His drips were still attached as he wheeled them ahead of him to his bed side.

“Good morning Will” Hannibal sounded groggy.

“Morning” Will said back. “How did you sleep?” 

“Not great” Hannibal’s face looked awful, he was pale and his hair was dry and straw like.

“Do you want the nurse?” Will was never any good at comfort.

“No, it’s just my back, it's still recovering” Hannibal groaned as he sat at his bedside with his back to Will.

Hannibal had never shown this much pain before and it scared Will more than anything. Hannibal wasn't adjusting to consciousness as well as he'd hoped. 

“Do you want me to help?” Will had no idea where he was going with this. 

Hannibal turned his head in curiosity. Will went to kneel on the bed behind Hannibal’s back. His hands shook as he curved them round Hannibal's smooth shoulders. 

“Is this alright?” Will stopped and looked for any sign that Hannibal was uncomfortable. 

Hannibal gestured for Will to carry on with whatever he was doing. Will pushed his hands in between Hannibal’s shoulder blades and felt the bones groan under the weight. Hannibal started to shift from where he sat on the bed. Will had noticed how strong Hannibal felt through his shirt, even though he hadn't eaten properly in months. Will continued to massage Hannibal's back, moving slowly but firmly across his shoulder blades down to his lower back. Hannibal's muscles had started to relax and he was quietly moaning under his breath as his eyes shut. Will didn't know whether to continue or not so he slid his hands off of Hannibal and sat back in his chair.

“That helped, thank you” Hannibal turned to face Will with a smile but by that time, Will was already leaving out the door. 

“Anytime” Will continued to leave the room to give Hannibal some space. Will wasn't going to lie to himself, he had enjoyed that, maybe a little too much all things considered.  


-Wednesday-

Hannibal was sitting with Will on his bed when the sun rose that day. They had been talking about everyday subjects, that was until Will couldn't take it anymore and he had to break the tension.

“Was Bedelia right? You’re ‘in love with me’?”

Hannibal looked at Will and his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. 

“She’s only as right as you want her to be” Hannibal spoke softly. 

What the hell does that even mean. Hannibal had nearly killed him on numerous occasions and he was interpreting that as love? Maybe the fact that Will hadn't been eaten  
was proof enough. Will had never considered himself that open in his sexuality and who he was romantically attracted too. A cannibalistic murderer was not first on the list. 

“I…you love me? As a friend or…” Will was stuttering again.

“You stayed” Hannibal clarified.

“What?” Will was honestly so confused.

“When I was lying here, I felt you beside me trying to comfort me or at least you stayed with me, anyone else would have killed me” Hannibal paused. “At first I had only kept you around because I found you interesting and I wanted to see how your mind worked, But I found myself enjoying your company because you understood me and decided to join me, no matter how much pain I put you through. Hannibal paused for breath “Bedelia had been analysing our relationship from the start and she knew what was happening, whether you consider the result to be love is up to you, I've said my peace. In two days they’ll take me away so I hope you’ll find the answer by then.”  


-Thursday- 

“We could run away”

“They’d know where to look”

“I can bail you out”

“You ever heard of a cannibal on bail Will?” Hannibal was lying on his bed with Will resting his head on the side of the bed facing Hannibal as he sighed.

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing, you always have a way out”

“Not this time I'm afraid”

“You knew this would happen didn't you?” Will got up from his chair and walked up to the window behind Hannibal's bed. Will pulled back the curtain and looked out at the neatly trimmed garden and the nurses in green scrubs milling around outside. Will never did answer Hannibal on his feelings for him but he wasn't sure it was even a question and now he wouldn't get to if he didn't hurry up and he knew that. 

“I have something for you Will” Hannibal murmured with his eyes shut. Will stepped over to Hannibal and sat down again.

“What?” Will was curious, he knew Hannibal wasn't one for gifts. Hannibal reached over to the side table and handed a large brown envelope to Will who took it with steady hands. 

“Open it Will” Hannibal turned to look at Will with tired eyes, the fight was leaving him and it scared Will. Will slid his thumb and fore finger under the envelope’s tab and started to peel it upwards. Will pulled out a pile of papers on thick card, they were embossed with a gold border and inked with calligraphy and they looked very ostentatious. Will flicked through them and it didn't take a genius to know that the papers were deeds to a house. Hannibal’s house in particular. 

“Hannibal...what are th…?”

Hannibal cut him off. “I need to somebody to take care of my house while i'm gone don’t I? It’s paid for so it’s whoever owns those papers, owns that building. You don’t have to take it but i’d rather much have given to somebody who I trust.”

Will was dumbfounded. That ‘building’ was a mansion in Will’s eyes and it was beautiful. A few things had occurred to Will however. 

“Won’t the FBI have seized it? And what about my dogs? I can’t just leave…I” Will was stuttering beyond belief.

“Will calm down, it’s up to you. The dogs can live there and the FBI have stripped the house of everything that was useful to them. They can’t take the house because it was paid for in full by me. This is all up to you. If you don’t want it, then that's perfectly acceptable, I will sell the building and give the money to whoever I deem deserving but if you hadn't already observed I don’t have many people in my life at this precise point.” 

Will didn't know what to do, that house would be perfect for him and the dogs, they would have all the space in the world and so would he for that matter. However that would mean he would live in a house tainted with the blood and suffering of others, he was giving into the enemy again.

“Sign it and it’s yours to do as you wish, I will ask one favour though” Hannibal turned away from Will, shut his eyes and smiled softly. “Don’t touch my kitchen” Will laughed and he realised it was the first time he’d done so in months. 

 

-Friday-

This was it. Will was pacing back and forward like a trapped animal. He was getting out today and so was Hannibal but they were going very different places. Will had awoke to a pile of his old clothes on the bed and his discharge papers signed in an envelope. He still had an hour to say what he needed to say to Hannibal face to face. Will couldn't calm his breathing, he needed Hannibal to keep him sane, he didn't know why but he was one of the only people he knew really understood him deeply and now he wouldn't be able to have that connection in the same way. 

Will put on his boots, tied the laces in a double knot, looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out a deep breath through his nose. He didn't recognise himself. His stubble wasn't as neat as it used to be, his hair was flat and he looked as if he’d lost about a stone in weight. Will ran his hand through his head and when he took it away he looked at his fingernails. Broken and brittle. Will turned on his heel and walked straight out the door, envelope in his hands.  
When he reached Hannibal's room, he lifted his hand to knock but the door opened before he had a chance.

“Hello Will”

“Hi” Will stood in the doorway, staring. Hannibal was dressed in one of his older suits. Navy with a crimson plaid pattern. The shirt was the purest white and his tie matched the suit jacket and trousers in the same rich navy colour. Hannibal's shoes were a lavish burgundy leather pair of brogues. Hannibal looked like his old self. No hospital gown or pale face. The colour had injected itself back into his face and hands and his hair had been set in it's usual side parting. 

“Come in Will, you look like you've seen a ghost” Hannibal gestured Will forward, he entered cautiously. 

“Did your tailor visit last night by chance” Will was trying to be light hearted but it felt forced and heavy in the thick atmosphere that flooded the room.  
Hannibal smiled genuinely, Will loved when he did that. 

“I know i’ll be taken out of here in a police car but I thought I’d leave with my dignity in tacked.”

“Fair enough” Will looked at the floor, drawing circles with his toes inside his shoes. 

“Did you sign the papers Will?” Hannibal inquired looking at Will’s anxious form, his thoughts obviously lost in transit. 

“Huh..? oh right erm yeah I did last night” Will looked at up and saw Hannibal giving him an approving nod.

“You’ll love it Will, the house has so much history an….”

“I’ll be alone” Will whispered looking at Hannibal gesture on and on. 

“You’ll have your dogs and i’m sure your colleagues will come and…”

“Sure they’ll visit me in a murderer's house with a bunch of dogs, I don’t think they’ll be up for that do you?” Will was getting angry now. His heart beating heavy in his chest. 

“I didn't force you to take the house Will, it was only a gesture to…”

“To what? A compensation package for royally fucking me over, you’re a psychopath, you know I need that house and that’s the only reason i’m taking it, it's not yours anymore, it's mine and should you ever have the joy of coming out of your hell hole of a prison cell, you won’t recognise the place” Will took a trembling breath and realised that he had started to cry. 

Hannibal had started to walk over to Will, a glimpse of surprise on his face that only lasted a second. Will was nearly doubled over silently sobbing to himself with his arms wrapped around his torso. Months of emotion spilled out from nowhere. Hannibal was in front of Will, bringing his arms around him. Will stood up startled and tried to push him off but Hannibal only held on tighter, Will brought his arms around neck and buried his face in the warm skin there. 

The door to Hannibal’s room swung open and a police officer and nurse entered slowly. 

“Dr Hannibal Lecter I must ask you to leave the room calmly. You are under arrest for multiple counts of murder and cannibalism. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken in evidence and used against you in a court of law”

Hannibal didn't let go of Will even as the police officer tried to take his wrists and put them into handcuffs. Hannibal lowered his head to Will’s cheek and brushed his lips against there softly.

Hannibal was dragged away and Will was left standing in the silence that was left. The blue and red reflections on the wall from the police cars outside the hospital faded and all that was left was the dust particles that wafted in and out of the room.  
_____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this fic! Another chapter will arrive shortly...


	4. Silence

Will lifted the key to the bronze hardware of Hannibal’s front door and waited for the click before he turned the handle and entered. The air was cold in the house and it felt detached from it’s former self. It had obviously been swept through with a fine tooth comb by the FBI. Will walked into the front hallway and placed what little bags he had at the front door as he closed it. Will’s footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. Everything was just as he remembered, just more empty. Even the kitchen utensils had been taken and all that was left was a shell of the former house. Will sighed as he went to investigate the living room. All furniture had been taken and the rugs that once painted the floors like modern art had been stripped. It was if the life had been ripped from the house like the heart of an animal. 

Will made his way cautiously up the stairs, they were dark mahogany from what he could tell and they still held their beauty even after not being swept for many months. Will had never been upstairs before, not because Hannibal had never let him but rather he’d never had the need too. As Will reached the top of the flight, he took in his surroundings. There were 5 bedrooms from what Will could tell. He opened each door one by one and had a quick glance around, there was nothing much to see as they were all empty aside from maybe a chest of drawers or a wardrobe. As Will reached the end of the light grey hallway he headed into the final bedroom, the master, and what he could assume was Hannibal’s old room. It was beautiful. White floorboards, falu red walls and a high ceiling with charcoal beams running across the top that were met with huge windows along the back of the room letting in the glorious sunshine that bounced around the room. Surprisingly a king size bed frame and mattress were posed in the center of the room, covered in polythene. They were brand new. Will wasn't sure who’d put them there but he was sure the FBI don’t provide furniture to just anybody. “Bastard” Will murmured under his breath, smiling. As he was about to leave, something else caught his eye. An envelope sat in the middle of the bed and his name was written in cursive on the front. Will went to sit on the plastic on the mattress and picked up the letter. It felt heavy. He tore open the card’s envelope and tipped it upside down onto the bed and two bronze keys fell out with a rope and tag attached. 

(Spares, you’ll need them with your memory-H)

Will was smiling again. Hannibal really did know him that well. He proceeded to open the card that lay inside the envelope. 

 

Dearest William,

I hope you have forgiven me for the house. But I suppose if you are reading this, you already have. I assume your colleagues have stripped my beautiful possessions from me. So I give you permission to decorate as you so wish. I must remind you that the kitchen is strictly off limits and I only ask you fill it with the necessary equipment. Also keep your dogs nails clipped as mahogany does scratch rather easily. By now I will be in solitary confinement in Baltimore State Penitentiary for the Criminally Insane. Visiting hours are limited to only a few a week under supervision, but letters are permitted should you ever wish to see or hear from me again-I hope you do, it’s a lonely existence not being able to experience your mind every day. 

Enjoy your new life William,

Sending what affection you’ll allow me too from here.

You know where to find me.

-Your Dr Hannibal Lecter 

Will folded the letter and placed it in a side table that had also been left. He cherished those words from Hannibal because he knew he wouldn't be able to tell him the same for a very long time. Will didn't even know how long he was gonna be in there for or if he would ever be allowed out but he supposed it would feel like a millennium to them both. Will knew that Hannibal had feelings for him that stretched past any mutual friendship but as usual he had realised too late.  
Will got up from the bed and checked his watch, the movers were gonna be here in an hour and he had to go and pick up the dogs from his old house. Everything was going so fast. He scrubbed his hands through his hair to wake himself up. He could do this, just very slowly.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

-Later in the evening- 

 

The movers had left quickly just as they’d arrived and dropped the few items of furniture in polythene in various room as instructed by Will. When they’d left Will looked around the living room. It was still bare even with his sofa and chairs. Will checked his watch and just as he did so, the doorbell rang. Will could hear muffled whimpers and barking outside the door. He opened it and one by one, 7 large and small dogs burst into the living room. Will had to bend down to calm them all one by one.

“Shhh buddies, it’s alright, i’m here now” Will petted as many as he could at once. Their fur flying through the air. 

Will gestured for the dogs to go look around. He’d installed a gate, originally meant for children, on the entrance to the kitchen to stop the dogs from making their marks on the polished surfaces and he’d also locked his bedroom door for the same reason. One by one each dogs lead was unclipped and Will hung them on the coat rack next to the front door. Will had almost forgot about the person standing slightly awkwardly at his front door holding another dog he recognised-Applesauce.  
Alana Bloom stood holding the rather eager looking dog.

“Hi Will” she said slightly nervous clutching the lead. “Hannibal called and asked me to bring the dogs over, to be honest I didn't recognise the voice. I didn't know if you two had even survived.. I…”

“Would you like to come in?” Will interrupted, determined to stop her from standing in the cold.

Alana took Applesauce off the lead and watched him chase the other dogs round the house. They made their way over to the battered sofa in the middle of the room. 

“Believe it or not Will, we've missed you”

“Who’s we?” 

“Everyone at base camp, especially Jack”

“I find that hard to believe, he had it in for me from the start”

“He’s been worried about you, nobody has heard anything”

Will could smell the same sweet perfume wafting from Alana, like the first time they met.

“Well you could have phoned”

“Are you coming back to work or is this it?” Alana pressed. 

“It? I'm happy here and ‘work’ made me ill” Will focused his attention back on the dogs circling his feet. 

“Will look around, you’re alone in a murder house, as given to you by that said murderer”

That stung. Will struggled not to flinch at the word ‘Murderer’.

“The house is mine now, he has nothing to do with me anymore”

“I find that hard to believe Will”

Will clenched his fist and Alana noticed, holding eye contact with him like a wolf stalking a stag.

“How’s the wife Alana?” Will gritted out.

“Great actually and our boy will be going to school soon”

“Isn't that just fantastic” The sarcasm was spat like venom and Alana was taking that as her queue to leave. As she rose from her seat next to Will in the bare living room, she spoke softly.

“I actually came for another reason” Alana tried to hold Will’s attention.  
Will stared back uninterested.

“Applesauce, he needs a home, our boy is allergic and he’s going to develop asthma if we are not careful. The dog seems happy with the company of the others and so I was wondering if you’d take him. He isn't much work and you’re used to it I suppose.”

Will loved dogs, especially the homeless ones, that was no secret to anyone.

“I’ll take him, don’t worry”

Alana nodded heading out the door and handed him the red leather lead, which Will hung up with the others on the coat rack. She turned and reached up to Will pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Will was caught off guard. It was only the fleetest of kisses and Alana smiled as she started to walk away, only turning to add.

“Don’t be a stranger Will, I mean it.” 

__________________________________________________________________

-1 Month Later-

BALTIMORE STATE PENITENTIARY FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE  
VISITATION NOTICE

-DR HANNIBAL LECTER-

REASON FOR VISIT- I don't know, he might kill me?  
DATE- fuck knows  
SIGNED - Will Graham 

I HEREBY DECLARE THAT I HAVE READ THE GUIDELINES ON VISITING THESE PATIENTS AND KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF ABUSING SAID GUIDELINES.

Will stared amused at his scribbles on the visitation slip that the prison had sent him. If he was honest he hadn't really considered visiting Hannibal an option, mostly for his mental well-being. What would he say to him. He hadn't a clue. Will sighed wanting the rip the paper into a thousand pieces. Will wondered if Hannibal even felt emotion like loneliness, love or guilt for that matter. Love, Will smirked, I don't think so. However Bedelia seemed to be pretty serious about Hannibal’s feelings or rather intentions for them. Will hated this. It was so confusing.

Will looked around, the house was starting to feel more like Will’s home. The walls were decorated with bright art and silk curtains. The spare bedrooms, once bare was each a different colour of cream, pale blue or green with furniture to match. Not that Will ever had anybody over, he rarely talked to anybody else apart from Alana every fortnight and Will was sure that she was checking up on him for her peace of mind rather than his. 

Applesauce had settled in and the dogs were healthy. Will was happy but everybody was right. He was alone. Not lonely. Just alone with his mind starting to entertain itself more and more and that was scaring Will. So far it was nightmares which Will couldn't remember but he would awake from them dripping in sweat and panicking but his dogs would always be there to calm him. But the reason this scared Will was because this was what happened last time. When he started to get ill. Very ill. 

So once again Will was considering seeing the one man who knew exactly how to help him but also the one man that could destroy him with the knowledge he kept of him. Will sent the visitation card away before he over thought it and within two days he found himself standing outside the gate to the prison on the verge of a panic attack, hands clenched into fists as the gate buzzed open.


	5. Landslide

As Will walked through the visitors entrance of the prison, he was more than surprised to see Alana at the front office standing talking to a few prison guards or nurses looking at the clinical scrubs they were wearing. Will approached the desk that was fronted by three inch thick glass with only some space for people to talk through. Two armed guards stood holding guns whilst German shepherds stood loyally at their feet next to the desk. 

Alana looked up and her eyebrows rose slightly.

“Hello Will, I wasn't expected to see you here for at least a few months”

“Well here I am, you know why”

“Of course, i’ll take you, somehow I know he’s been looking forward to this” #

“I bet he has”

Alana exited the small office room and Will started to follow her cautiously. Time was slowing as Will walked behind Alana through an alarmed door and further down a bright corridor. Cells littered the hallway but all viewing windows were closed and no sound came from them. It was unnerving to say the least. Will’s feet squeaked following Alana’s perfectly echoing heels. They entered a lift at the end of the corridor and went two floors up. Will couldn't see anything as he left the lift with Alana. Alana then reached over to the left side wall and flipped a set of switches. One by one with a loud bang sets of lights lit of the corridor in sections to reveal a single cell at the end. 

The hall smelt like bleach and rubber and it burned slightly to breathe in. This was more like an asylum than a prison thought Will as he followed Alana to the cell door.   
Alana knocked three times and the door opened with a shudder to a prison guard and a dog. They were let in. Will followed and found the cell brightly light in a grey colour. What surprised Will was that there was a large glass divide between the guards and the main cell down the middle. Through the middle of the glass were small circles presumably for communication and air. The walls were dark grey with padding splattered up the walls. What kind of place was this? Will’s eyes narrowed at Alana who only stared back. 

That wasn’t the only thing Will noticed. In the center of the prison cell stood a figure, wrapped in white like a sheet. Large buckles lacerated the back of the figure and were drawn tight. Hannibal stood like a statue with his back to everybody. On the back of his head were black straps with smaller buckles drawn even tighter.   
“Dr Lecter, you have a visitor. We remind you any violence will not be tolerated and the consequences of this, you are already aware.” Alana then pulled out a walkie talkie and started to talk in code to another person on the other end. The guards in the cell started to enter the cell and remove Hannibal’s bindings. Once they had finished, they exited quickly until only Alana was left. She pressed the walkie talkie into Will's hand.

“Any trouble, you call channel 3 and call for help, someone will be there in a flash.” She smiled softly. “We’ll only be outside if you need anything, you have all the time you want” Alana looked at Hannibal, frowned and left the room. 

Will stood, trying not to shake and praying that Hannibal would behave. He cleared his throat. Will saw that that caught Hannibal’s attention because his head lifted and he glanced behind him. Hannibal turned on his feet and faced Will. Will’s eyes widened. Hannibal face was covered in dirty bruises like a mask. His arms were in a long sleeve top but Will could see if he looked close enough that there were cuts just above his wrist that he assume ran the length of his arm. His lower half was in grey jogging bottoms and he had bare feet chained to the floor. 

As Will approached the glass he noticed something about Hannibal’s face. The bruises and the faint outlines of cuts that littered his features were recent. Very recent.  
Hannibal stared into Will like he was saying a thousand things but he couldn't vocalise them. Why was he chained up like an animal, wasn't being in this place enough? Alana would say it was for his own protection but Will knew it was because they were afraid of him. Afraid because Hannibal would probably be able to talk his way out given the chance. 

“Hannibal” Will nodded and received one in return. Hannibal had his head down but he was looking up at Will with dark eyes. The tension in the room felt like it could be plucked like a violin. 

“Why are they doing this to you? Being in a padded cell wasn’t enough for you was it?”

Hannibal’s checks moved and Will could tell he was smiling.

“Can you talk?”

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders. He was playing a game with Will and he hated it. 

“You wouldn't recognise the house, it’s been done up. The dogs love it, so do I”

The silence was unbearable but Will didn’t know what to do. 

“You haven't been eating have you?” Will looked over and so food stacked in the corner of his cell, never touched and nobody would dare go and retrieve it.   
Will wondered to the middle of the room and sat down crossed legged. As if looking in a mirror, Hannibal copied him. It creeped him out. They were looking at each other the same distance apart, only a foot away if it weren't for the glass separating them. 

“I was gonna write but I didn't know what to say or what i’d be allowed to say.”

Hannibal raised his arm and put it in front of him pressing it flat against the glass. His hand was red raw along the knuckle. He’d punched something. Hard. or someone. But that wasn’t all. On Hannibal’s palm there was an arrow drawn pointing upwards and Will followed it. 

Cameras. Everywhere on the ceiling. Will also assumed they were listening to everything the pair were saying. 

Will looked back at Hannibal and pressed his hand against the glass covering his. Hannibal’s eyes were dark underneath and his cheekbones were showing through again. Will wanted to touch him properly, tell him to eat and sleep as best as he could but he knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

“Don't let them win” Will pleaded.

Hannibal looked like a beaten dog. If he’d been fighting then nobody would show him any kindness, especially not Alana even if she was the boss. Will would imagine Alana ignoring the officers that were too violent. It explained why she looked surprised to see Will, it was because she didn't want him to see what they had done to Hannibal. What she had let them do. 

“I’ll try and help you”

Hannibal’s eyes were asking him why? Why did he care about the monster in the cage when everybody else wanted to drown it.  
Will got out a pen and scribbled on his palm and pressed it against the glass. 

Trust me 

Alana’s voice came through the walkie talkie asking if he was finished. Will got up and was escorted out the cell.  
“I’ll be back soon” Will tried to tell Hannibal. 

Hannibal had already gotten up and was facing against the wall.

As Will reached the front desk, he smashed his fist against the glass at the officers that sat inside and it made them jump. This alarmed Alana.

“How could you do that to him?” Will was sure Hannibal could here him even down two floors by the way Will was yelling. “He used to be your friend you bitch!” Will was now yelling at Alana, backing her against a wall. 

“Used to be Will, before he killed all those people!” She yelled back. “What would he have done to my family if he wasn’t strapped down like the animal he is!”

“You have no right to treat him like that! You know he’s covered in bruises from your so called staff and he doesn’t eat!” 

“What he does and doesn't do is not my concern anymore, as long as he’s up there chained and not causing anymore harm.” Alana had lowered her voice for fear of causing alarm to the other inmates. 

Will left the prison furious. But in the back of his head he was questioning why he did care so much for a man that would never show him mercy.


	6. Blue Sky

Will got home and just barely made it in the door before he sank to the floor. Hands pressing flat against his skull. They were gonna kill him if they didn’t stop and Will was gonna let them if he didn't do something. 

Will could feel many wet noses start to poke his hands away from his head to make sure he was okay. Will looked up and was met with seven pairs of beady eyes staring at him. Will petted them each equally and went about making their dinner. Will then let them outside for a run around in Hannibal’s lawn. Perfectly preened, obviously by a gardener Will thought. But that was just Hannibal’s style.

It was dark by the time Will had walked the dogs round the block and made himself some food. Eggs on toast was all Will could manage. Nothing like the food Will had been treated to by Hannibal. Will sighed and set his fork down in the dim lit dining room. He was sitting at the head of the dining room table. It was bare. Will could decorate the bedrooms and living room but rooms like this were always in Will’s mind going to be Hannibal’s and so he didn't want to change them. Therefore, Will sat alone around a table made for 8 by himself in his jogging bottoms tapping his bare feet idly on the wooden floor listening to the night air flow quietly through the kitchen window like satin running over his arms and giving him a chill. 

Will realised he wanted nothing more than for Hannibal to walk through that front door and tell him that everything would be alright. Will was quickly realising that Hannibal had taken over his life so much over the last years that he wasn't sure how to be himself anymore.  
______________________________________________________________

The morning light broke through Will’s bedroom, piercing the curtains. For a split second Will felt amazing, the sunlight lighting the room beautifully. Everything white and soft and warm. Will didn’t realise he was reaching over to the other side of the bed grasping at the sheets for something or rather somebody to hold onto. As Will was lying on his stomach he raised his head and quickly buried it back into the pillows, scrunching it round his head. 

He should be here he thought, safe with me....

Will’s vision was starting to adjust to the bright light and he turned over onto his back, rubbing his eyes. This wasn’t fair, while Will was happy and healthy surrounded by thick duvet and silk sheets, Hannibal sat on a dirty padded floor in pain and Will knew for a fact that nobody would help him. But what could he do? Nobody cares about the devil suffering when all he did was torture everybody around him. 

Will was frustrated, angry at himself even, Why. Did. He. Care? 

Then it hit him.

Will sat up in bed, so suddenly that it made him feel dizzy.

He couldn't let go of the good times. 

The ones where Hannibal looked after him when he was sick. Making him happy doing things together or fishing with their daughter. Teaching Will how to cook because he knew he would enjoy it. Taking long walks in the frosty mornings of december because Hannibal knew Will preferred it to the hot July summers where he would feel uncomfortable. 

Then why was he in prison alone paying for brutal crimes and why was Will feeling sorry for him. 

Will went back to burying his head in the duvet. He wasn't aware his phone was ringing.  
Will scrambled out of the bed and picked up his phone from his jeans pocket that was strewn on the floor.

Unknown number.

Hmm.

“Er Hello?” Will backed up onto the bed, he was only in his boxers and so wrapped the duvet back around himself.

“Hello Will” Will froze, it was him.

“Who’s this?” 

“You know that Will”

“What do you want? How are you calling me?”

“Alana gave me back my phone privileges, very nice of her” 

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because you are my only source of sanity” 

Will was shaking. Of course he wanted to talk to Hannibal but so soon?

“And, I wanted to show my gratitude for visiting me when the whole situation deeply unnerved you”

“It was just a shock to see you like that, you looked like you did after the fall”

Hannibal scoffed. “Will there's nothing they can do to me here that hasn't already been done to me by somebody much worse.”

“Why didn't you talk to me?”

“I wanted to observe you first”

“Well what were you observing that took your attention so”

“If you had let me go”

Will’s breath hitched. 

“W..what did you....find?” Will’s breath was heavy now, his heart drumming in his head.

“You are too forgiving Will, as if all that I have done to you was not enough to scare you away, you come back”

“Are you trying to scare me away?” Will was becoming more intrigued, hanging on every word that left Hannibal’s lips. 

“I've tried many times” 

Will fell back onto the bed lying down, one hand brushing through his hair idly. 

“I don’t find you particularly scary as such, i’m as fascinated by you as you are by me, even with all that you may have done which is classed as unacceptable by most”  
Hannibal laughed quietly. 

“Will, i’m giving you the choice to leave me behind and move on. I won’t come looking for you” 

“You should have thought about that before you gave me the bloody house”

Hannibal smirked although Will couldn't see it. 

“Fair enough, will you come visit or do you prefer the phone?”

“I prefer the phone, you sound so much more like your...self”

“Indeed”

Will could hear muffled voices in the background and a struggle before the phone was cut off.  
Will clicked to end the call and placed his phone on the bedside. This just got very interesting he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Was very busy recently but I'll try update more soon! Enjoy x


	7. Thunder

Will awoke to a chorus of whining outside his bedroom door and when he rose from his bed he could see why. The beautiful sunshine from the day had turned into a lightning storm and as Will had left his window open, his room was freezing.

Will got up bleary eyed from his bed and curled his toes as they hit the chilled wooden floor. The white cotton curtains were violently blowing into Will as he reached the full length windows. The windows lead onto a small balcony but Will had never felt the need to have a look-until three in the morning during a storm. As he pulled one of the windows open and slipped outside the wind took his breath away. Will’s hair stuck to his face and his baggy trousers wrapped around him with the rain. His feet were numb but it didn't matter. 

The cold was refreshing as Will held onto the balcony rail trying to make out the view. The lightning streaked across the sky lighting up the garden below. Will tried to keep his eyes open as the rain spat at his face and the wind whistled. It was one of the best feelings and Will wondered if Hannibal had ever tried it.   
__________________________________________________________

Will woke again around mid-day to a horrendous noise coming from downstairs.

“Urghhh, what now?” he groaned into his pillow, there was no sunshine this morning.

Will realised he had gone to bed still soaked from the night’s storm and he was still damp, much to his disgust. Will got up and peeled off of his clothes, trying to find something more presentable. Jeans-that will do.

The incessant noise from downstairs was making the dogs anxious and as Will got to the bottom of them it only got louder. Will’s head felt fuzzy because he was so tired and he vaguely tried to settle the pack down. The dogs trotted off to the living room. 

Will approached the door and swung it open, It was still raining he thought. Will then tried to pull his head back to the task at hand- the noise. Apparently it had been someone trying to get his attention. Will’s face immediately turned as he saw who it was.

Jack.

Will’s hand clenched the door handle tight as he stared at the figure in the rain. The rain dripping off of his hat. 

“Jack”

“Will, nice to see you up and about, I heard you were prac-”

“What have I done to deserve your presence this time?”

“I just wanted to see how you had settled in, in your new home” 

“Just fine”

Jack quirked an eyebrow at that and it irritated Will.

“Have you come to arrest me or can I go back to my own free will”

“Technically I can’t, Lecter took the fall, according to him, you did nothing wrong”

Will stared blankly, of course he did.

“Will, I was also wondering if you would consider coming back to work, nobody can do what you do”

“That’s because nobody should be doing what I do and ever since I joined that so called job it nearly killed me”

“I’m only asking you to consider”

Will stepped backwards attempting to slam the door but as he did so a polished shoe stopped him. Will opened the door again.

“Just consider it” Jack turned slowly and walked down the drive leaving Will grinding his teeth.

“Asshole” Will whispered under his breath.  
_________________________________________________________

Will was idly playing with one of his dogs tails whilst sitting on the sofa when the shrill ring of his phone went off startling both him and his dog. Will reached over and saw the unknown number, his heart pounding again. He sat up and answered. 

“Er hello” he said quietly.

“Will, it's been a few days I wanted to check on you” Hannibal sounded rather alert considering the condition he must be in.

It was Hannibal. Again. Although what did he expect, Hannibal said he would phone again, he just thought it wouldn't be as soon.

“I’m good I guess, Jack came round to beg me to take my job back”

“Is that so? What did you say?”

“I may have told him to shove it where the sun don’t shine”

Hannibal laughed quietly, Will could imagine it and he smiled.

“I thought it would go something like that, you really wouldn't go back? Not even to teach, I got the impression you rather enjoyed it or it gave you some sort of purpose.”

“No I really don’t think teaching our youth how you can kill someone in one hundred different ways is appealing, do you?”

“Well...”

“Hannibal... They’re listening to you, you know”

“So? Like I said, talking to you is my only form of peace, it’s amusing to say the least”

Will sunk back into his leather sofa, putting his feet onto the coffee table that sat in front. He felt calm talking like this, like it was a rather ordinary conversation, all things considered.

“Will?”

“Yeah sorry”

“I have to go judging by the look Alana is giving me so I’ll be in contact soon”

The phone beeped and the call ended, leaving Will holding the phone to his ear and his mouth gaping open on the verge of saying something.

_______________________________________________________

Will lay in bed that night with thoughts running a mile a minute. He wanted more than a phone call, he wanted to see Hannibal in the flesh. Will knew that Hannibal at minimum cared for him and wanted him safe so who’s to say that that he didn’t want more also.


	8. Brickwall

-6 Months Later-

Will sat in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. Most days would end up like this. Stagnant, like a dying pond. There was nothing to do and nowhere to be and no one to see. Will thought it laughable that he had basically turned into his college self but instead of going out with friends he was left staring at the door. The most interesting part of the day for him was looking after his pack of dogs. Even that was becoming less than motivating. The problem was that since not having a job, there was no objective during the day and his mind was boring itself into the floor. Alana hadn't phoned for a month and since Jack had visited, he hadn’t returned. Everyone Will thought gave a crap about him was drifting away and he did nothing to stop it. 

Hannibal was another story. The phone calls had been shorter and further apart. They would only consist of them checking how each other were and the answer would always be the same. Will couldn't bring himself to visit him for fear of what he would see and know that it was somehow his fault. 

His life was grinding to a halt and the thing was, he didn't care or at least he thought he didn’t. 

Will sat up and for the first time in two weeks, he got into the shower and actually tried to make himself to look presentable, he shaved when he came out of the shower and left the right amount of stubble. Will raked through his bathroom drawers and found some hair product that would do the job of taming his shabby curls. As he left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he proceeded to look for something that resembled a suit or rather anything that wasn’t jogging bottoms and a vest. Fishing through his wardrobe he pulled out a rather smart looking grey suit. Charcoal grey trousers and jacket with a crisp black shirt and black leather shoes. It’ll do. As Will was deciding whether a tie would be too much he stumbled on something in the back of the wardrobe. 

As he reached in it felt rather luxurious to the touch. Pulling it from the wardrobe, Will shook it out and smoothed it down with his hands and held it in front of him. It was a thick black overcoat. Burberry. It must be Hannibal’s. Will hesitated before slipping on the coat. Even if he did say so himself, the jacket really tied everything together. Will looked at himself and frowned. What was he doing? The jacket still held Hannibal’s faint aftershave and it comforted him.   
Will headed out the door with no real purpose that day until he found himself standing outside Hannibal’s prison, Will hadn’t visited since the first time and that was nearly 7 months ago so god knows what Hannibal looked like now.

Cautiously he entered the building and found Alana sitting at the front desk again. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. She didn’t do anything else apart from raise a hand and an officer escorted him down the corridor. Will looked back and she had returned to whatever paperwork she was filling out.   
As they approached Hannibal’s cell, Will was handed a walkie talkie, led into the cell as the other guards left. Just like the last time. Something felt different though. The door was shut and Will’s adjusted to the dim light of the cell. His heels cracked on the cell floor, echoing loudly.

Will could make out Hannibal's figure in the centre of the cell, facing the wall, again like last time. 

Hannibal’s head rose and he looked over his shoulder. He was in a long sleeve top and trousers, both black in colour. As he turned he smirked, the light highlighting his features and twisting his face into a sadistic expression. Will’s hand started to shake as he gripped the walkie tighter. He cleared his throat.

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal turned fully around just as the lights were switched on brighter. Will walked backwards a few steps. Hannibal was still chained to the floor but he had no other restraints. He stared, unmoving. 

“You smell like me”

“Wh..” 

The jacket. Shit.

Will wasn't surprised his scent was the first thing that Hannibal noticed.

“I er hope you don’t mind, I don’t own any well... nice jackets”

Hannibal’s eyes inspected him closer as he made his way out of the shadows and towards the glass so that his features were only a few inches away. Will stepped forwards also until they were a foot away from each other, separated by the glass wall.

“Are you going anywhere nice this evening?”

Will followed Hannibal’s gaze he held on his chest and looked up, realising he meant the smart get up.

“No I...thought i’d make the effort for a change”

“For me?” Hannibal looked up and Will saw a glint of happiness in his eyes. He hadn't really thought of himself as dressing to impress but he couldn't deny the thought had grated at the back of his thoughts. 

“Well...I don't know, what do you think?” Will felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

“Turn around” Will obliged and stepped back slightly. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on his back.

Will turned back around again.

“Very good Will, although that jacket needs taking in, it was made originally for me after all”

“Good? That’s all I get?” Will laughed quietly and for a moment forgot who he was talking too.

“Let’s just say you’re getting there”

Suddenly Hannibal’s face turned and it went back to the hard solemn expression it had been before. 

“Why did you come Will?”

“To see you, I needed to know you were okay”

“Needed? You don't need anything from me Will”

“You look better”

Hannibal said nothing.

“What’s wrong? Apart from the obvious”

Hannibal gave Will a look of loathing and it hurt Will.

“Will think about it, you come here after months of maybe one or two phone calls and no visits and for what? To check that I haven’t ended it all? In a smart suit, please tell me it’s as obvious to you as it is me?” 

Will backed away from the glass, that was the bluntest thing Hannibal had ever said to him and he was right. What was he doing here if not to check on him. He wanted Hannibal to find him more than an ‘interest’, to notice the effort and feel something for him. 

“I just wanted you to get distracted for five minutes and look at something recognisable other than these four walls. I didn't come here to be mocked. All that bullshit you spouted in the hospital, I thought you actually meant it but you are so shut off from human emotion that of course it meant nothing to you, like everybody else in this hell hole”

“Will look at me”

Hannibal raised both arms outwards. 

“Honestly what do you see in me? What kind of, as you would put it, future do you think we would have? I am in here for a life sentence. This is it for me. Move on and accomplish something with your life. You of all people deserve that.”

Will was taken aback. That was more human than even he could manage. 

“Tell me something” Hannibal whispered moving forwards to the glass divide again.

“You never answered the question I gave you in the hospital” Hannibal eyes had brightened again as he waited for a response.

Will remembered. Whether he considered Bedelia’s observations to be correct about their feelings for each other.

“I have a feeling you already know the answer but yes I would consider them correct in my eyes, do you have an opinion?”

Hannibal considered his words carefully.

“I’m afraid you won’t like the answer”

“If you tell me then I can make my own mind up”

“If I were to agree with you, there’s nothing you or I can do about it anyway because we are in this situation” Hannibal gestured around him.

“Even so I would like to know”

Hannibal took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Yes I believe Bedelia was right about my feelings towards you, he grated out the word ‘feelings’. This was not a discussion Hannibal thought he would be having with anybody. “However it still doesn’t change anything Will, this relationship will stay as it is, you can come and see me as long as you like but eventually you will have to move forward. Visits will fade and i’ll become a bitter memory. You may tell me i’m wrong but it’s already begun. When was the last time you phoned? Will looked at the floor.   
“Exactly. But don’t you dare pity me”

“That’s the problem with you Hannibal, you have too much pride. You can’t see what’s in front of you until it's gone like everybody you ever considered a friend.” 

“Will it may be a foreign concept to you but I do care for you and that’s why I’m trying to tell you the truth, you know as well as I do that whatever we do, won’t change the fact that I will stay in here until the day I die.”

Will took in a deep breath and paced around the cell a few times before speaking again.

“Do you ever wonder what it could be like” Will spoke softly and as he did so he felt hot tears run slowly down his cheeks.

“All the time.” Hannibal smiled and it made Will feel at peace.


	9. Hurricane

-6 years since the fall-

-4 years since the last visit- 

Will sat across from Alana and Margot at the restaurant in a cheap black suit and trousers feeling like the contents of his breakfast were about to make another appearance. They hadn't seen each other for a few months. Alana had made a point at Will’s last visit to the prison-years ago- that they would see each other more, it was working to an extent. However Will felt like he was being checked on out of pity. He hated it.

“So…” Will looked up from stirring his coffee. Alana was trying to start the usual conversation. 

“Alana remind me why i’m here and not at home?” The attitude in Will's voice was obvious.

“We’re just making sure you’re coping by yourself and that maybe you’d like to meet some new people” Margot chipped in thinking she was making the situation any less awkward.

“How many times, i’m alive and therefore fine and I don’t need anymore people in my life to disappoint thank you”

“Will we just think you would benefit from leaving the house occasionally, we know you don’t want to go back to work but you have to apply yourself to something else, it’s been years for god’s sake, move on” Alana was becoming more agitated. 

“I have moved on but you keep bringing it up again”

Will was telling the truth that time, Hannibal, who he assumed Alana was referring too hadn't even crossed his thoughts for months. 

“Find a job and do something then, instead of moping like a fucking teenager, I sound like your mother” Alana stood from the table and proceeded to make a sharp exit. Margot sighed, Will seemed to prefer her to Alana nowadays. 

“Will if you really want to see him, you can you know, ignore my better half and her judgements, i’m sure he would want to see you after all this time. Although I don’t know if it will do much good for you but if it’s what will make you happy then go ahead. Margot got up and pushed her chair back under the table. She always seemed a very elegant women to Will in everything she did.

“Until next time Will, which I hope won’t be too long” Will watched as she met Alana outside the restaurant and watched as Alana seemed to be furious at something, pointing at him through the window. Margot ushered her away.   
__________________________________________________________

Will returned home and filled out his usual duties of making sure the dogs had had fresh air, been fed and watered. It was getting around midnight when Will finally headed to bed and as he sat down on the bed he heard his phone going off, he decided to ignore it and try to get some sleep. It went off a further three times before Will slammed his hand down on the phone and answered the call sitting up in bed and switching on the bed side lamp.

“Will thank god, you answered, what are you doing? Did you get my messages oh my god please tell me you know what’s happened”

“Alana is that you? What’s wrong now?”

“He’s getting out”

Will felt his stomach drop as if somebody had kicked him there.

“Please no”

“Something about his bail was paid, I didn’t even know they had set one, oh my god he’s going to kill me you have to do something”

“Alana you have to breathe, where’s Margot?”

“P..Putting our boy to bed”

“Does she know?”

“Y..yes I..I told her an..d.dd”

Alana was hyperventilating as this point and crying by the sound of it.

“Go and get her and try and calm down, when is this supposed to happen?”

“In about a week, I got sent the notice from the court about an hour ago, Will his bail would have been hundreds of thousands, maybe millions, he couldn't of done it, we sie...seized his as...assets”

“Alana I need you to breathe okay? We will talk in the morning I promise, bring Margot if you want, but the state you’re in will achieve nothing, meet at mine at around nine, okay?"

“Y...yes, bye Will”

“Bye Alana”

Will through the phone against the wall and heard the crack of the screen as it hit the window. This could not be happening. Hannibal said himself he was in there for life, no bail. Will paced the room over and over, scrubbing his hand through his hair. Hannibal had threatened Alana enough times to know that should he ever get out, she was first. Fuck. Will would have wanted this to happen once upon a time but he had forgotten how unpredictable Hannibal could be with the people he knew had fucked him over.   
_______________________________________________________

-9 am the following day-

Will hadn't slept all night and instead had been pacing various rooms in the house, much to his dogs concern. Will turned and headed down the stairs just as he heard a frantic banging on the door. Will unlocked it and saw a concerned Alana standing there, her hands were visibly shaking and her makeup still streaked down her face from yesterday. 

“Come in” Will stepped aside and let her pass, Margot wasn’t with her.

Alana went to the sofa and waited as Will sat opposite. 

“What are we gonna do Will?”

“Alana you’ve never been this afraid of one of your prisoners”

“But it’s him Will, can you talk to him please” The begging tone in Alana’s voice was evident and Will sat back in his chair.

“I’ll try my best, Alana you have to go home and relax”

“How can I Will! The threats he made were disgusting, what you see in that man is beyond me” Tears were streaming down Alana’s face and her lip was trembling.

“Just sort it”

Alana got up to leave and before she did, she turned.

“Where will he live?”

“I'm sure they'll think of something”

Alana’s face told Will that she didn’t believe him.


	10. Shift

-The Next Week- 

Alana had phoned Will the morning of Hannibal’s release to tell him that he had been given a property provided by the prison to slowly introduce him back to society but that he didn't have to actually take it. Will was also made aware that Hannibal’s movements were being tracked from every angle and should he so much as lift a finger towards someone his bail would be revoked and he would not be released again. Non of this information was of any help to Will who sat on his bedroom balcony feeling like his world was caving in around him and his breathing was failing him. Reasoning with excuses like maybe you’ll never see him again and he’ll skip town were laughable. Alana had said he would leave the prison at one in the afternoon and be escorted to his property but after a few hours he would be free to leave. It was now going on seven and because it was the middle of February the sun was setting. Will watched as clouds gathered and the harsh wind was starting to pick up but he didn't mind. Unlike the last time Will had thought the balcony a good place to clear his thoughts, this time he was fully dressed in a deep burgundy suit that in the shadows actually resembled black with a matching tie and rich maroon shoes. Over the top Will wore Hannibal’s jacket and a pair or brown leather gloves to protect his hands from the cold.   
Will had been sitting on the balcony going on four hours watching his breath huff out in short bursts of panic. This was ridiculous but what could he do. What good was it waiting around for the inevitable.

Will stood and then he heard it. 

Three light taps to the balcony door.

The house was silent as the dogs were asleep in the living room. Will’s hands gripped the balcony rail and closed his eyes. Fuck. 

“Hello Will”

Will stood up straight and adjusted his jacket so that it wasn't crumpled. He turned.

“Breaking and entering is really not your style i’m afraid”

Will’s eyes adjusted as Hannibal stepped onto the balcony out of the shadows. Hannibal looked well, his hair was longer and his fringe still drooped in front of his eyes and his gloved hand lifted to adjust it so he could see better. Hannibal was wearing a thick black military coat and a red scarf tied tightly around his neck. He smiled. Will stared back and felt heat flood his cheeks not knowing where to begin.

“You know me Will, I like the element of surprise” Hannibal sounded his usual self, calm and collected. 

“I will ask questions later and believe me there will be many”

Hannibal nodded. He looked up.

“This is the first time I've seen that sky in six years”

Taking a deep breath he made his way over to the rail and looked out. Will copied him.

“I knew you’d enjoy it up here” Hannibal uttered quietly. 

The wind was whipping up a storm but it was refreshing to Hannibal judging by the look on his face. 

“It’s very peaceful I agree” Will looked over and watched Hannibal breathe in the fresh air, he reached out a hand and Hannibal looked down and took it. It was warm as they looked out at the horizon. 

“What you said those years ago…”

Hannibal glanced at Will and went back to examining the view.

“Yes Will”

“What?” Will was confused, he hadn’t asked a question.

“My feelings still apply”

“Romantic” Will whispered under his breath.

Hannibal huffed out a laugh. “It never has been my strong suit Will”

“I’m very aware” Will chided. “Where do we go from here”

“It's up to you” Hannibal turned and let go of Will’s hand, the warmth already missed. 

“Well…” Will moved forward till he was staring directly at Hannibal and he could feel his body heat radiating. Hannibal took that as an invitation and moved forward till his lips pressed slowly against Wills. Will’s face flushed hot and he moved his lips against Hannibal’s trying to deepen the kiss. Will’s hands came up and gripped Hannibal’s forearms and Hannibal threaded his hand through Will’s soft hair slightly tugging at it. 

Hannibal pulled back after a couple of minutes and took a deep breath, his lips red and shiny in the dim light. 

“I think we should go inside, you’ll catch your death” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, still gripping his arms.

“I agree” They both unlatched themselves from each other and stepped through the glass doors and into Will’s bedroom. Will flicked on the lights and shut the balcony door and turned to see Hannibal picking up various objects around the room like photos and old nik naks.

“I applaud you Will, I admire what you have done with the place” 

“Erm thanks, it’s not that different”

“Six years is a long time Will”

“Where are you staying” Will inquired sitting on the bed and unbuttoning his jacket.

“Downtown, it’s not what I would call a ‘house’”

Will felt a sting of guilt hit his chest as he realised that even leaving the prison cell, the alternative wasn't any better. 

“You don't have to stay there, they said you didn't"

“They say a lot of things Will darling” Will froze at the nickname but Hannibal thought nothing of it and continued to browse the room. Will went to untie his shoes when he felt the bed dip next to him with Hannibal’s weight.

“I know you just left the prison but maybe you could stay he…”

“Shhh Will, we’ll get there, I just want tonight to adjust” Hannibal spoke softly. 

Will nodded and got up to hang his jacket in the wardrobe and place his shoes underneath.

Will went back to the bed and sat on the right side of the bed away from Hannibal listening to the other man’s breathing, steady.

Hannibal reached over a placed a hand on Will’s shoulder and Will turned.

“Just give me time please” Hannibal pleaded.

Will nodded. “I would have thought you’d of had enough of that by now”

Hannibal sighed and stood and walked round to where Will was sitting and put out his hand and Will rose to his feet. Hannibal placed a soft kiss to Will’s cheek and whispered in his ear.

“Remember, this is all I’ve ever wanted for us Will”

“Me too” Will closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Hannibal’s shoulder, his familiar scent drowning his senses. “I’m still angry you know”

“About what? Surely my surprise return was for celebration” 

Will pulled back and gave Hannibal a look of loathing.

“You lied to me, said you would die in that cell”

“In my defence William, so did I”

“You’re a very good actor”

“I had forgotten about the many connections I seemed to have made and a few old friends managed to settle something”

“Was it really that simple?” Will went back to the warmth of Hannibal’s neck.

“What do you think”

Will laughed softly and the vibrations made Hannibal smile.

“What are your plans?” 

“You are full of curiosity tonight Will, i’ll figure it out”

“With or without me?” Will let go of Hannibal and lifted his hands to pretend to adjust his scarf, it felt soft like cashmere and the colour was as rich as thick blood.  
Hannibal lifted his hands to place Will’s back at his sides. 

“You really think the past six years meant nothing to me, I need to make them up to you as it were”

“But you won’t stay”

“I’m surprised you’re so willing for my attention WIll, all things considered”

Hannibal looked like he was examining Will’s expression by the second, it was slightly unnerving.

“Well...I..” Will’s stuttering did not escape Hannibal's notice. 

“Will?” Hannibal pressed.

“I didn’t realise what I could of had until you left that hospital room!, I need you more than just a couple hours a day, I want to wake up and see you” Will’s voice had raised considerably, he went to sit on the bed and Hannibal sat next him, his eyes widening for a split second. 

“I’m right here Will, phone me if you like, they gave me a phone but just be aware that they will be listening”

“It doesn’t matter, shouldn't you be getting back or something” Will stood and went to his bedroom door, he’d made a mess of everything for one night.

“Forgive me Will, I’m trying to understand here, one minute you want me here and the next you want me gone, even I am failing to understand what you want from me, I hadn't spoken to you prior to this evening in three years, I need time to…”

“What? Get to know me? Hannibal you of all people know me so what’s the problem?!”

“Will calm down, I promise you I want this to work but I need to work back into it”

“No I get it, one kiss and it’s goodbye once again, but who knows for how long this time”

Hannibal quietly got up from the bed and walked briskly past Will and down the stairs, Will turned and got up to follow him watching as he made it halfway before speaking.

“By the way Alana would like to know if you plan on eating her anytime soon?”

Hannibal turned and the expression of hurt was quickly replaced by a look of anger and it made Will’s stomach turn. 

Will returned to his bedroom as soon as he heard the front door close. As Will closed the bedroom door he spotted something on the bed, a piece of white paper. Will snatched the paper off of the bed and saw that it contained a phone number-Hannibal’s he assumed. Will frowned and stuffed the paper in his bedroom drawer before starting to undress himself. This was not the evening he had planned a few hours ago and he knew it was his own fault.


	11. Heat

Will found that night to be a particularly troubling one, the nightmares had returned. Depicting violent scenes and disturbing actions. Sweating and trembling was what brought Will back to consciousness. Will peeled off the duvet cover and sat trying to breathe deeply but the feelings of anxiety had rooted themselves deep in his chest, reaching over to his bedroom drawer he picked the crumpled paper from the desk and smoothed it out on his knee. On the top of the drawer lay his smashed phone but surprisingly the touch screen still worked. Without giving much more thought, he tapped in the phone number. After only three rings, there was an answer.

“Hello Will” 

“Er Hi”

“Everything alright? It is three in the morning”

“Yeah sorry...actually not really” Will started to play with the bed sheet in front of out of habit. 

 

“Will what’s wrong?” Hannibal actually sounded concerned. Will was surprised to say the least.

“The nightmares, they came back and...I...can’t do this…” Will couldn't catch his breath to form coherent sentences and tears had started to fill his eyes, the darkness of his room only adding to the panic. 

“Do you need me?”

“Yes” Will didn’t hesitate that time.

“Give me half an hour” The phone hung up and Will placed it back on his bedside. Immediately the shaking had started to settle and Will found he could catch his breath better. Will decided it would be best to change his damp clothes before Hannibal showed up and so he did, changing from one set of pyjamas to the next which consisted of jogging bottoms once again.   
________________________________________________

As Will placed his dirty clothes in the washing basket at the top of the stairs he heard a faint knocking. Will made his way to the door and found Hannibal standing there in his thick black jacket and same red scarf as before. Will opened the door to let Hannibal in. Will shut the door and turned.

“How are you feeling now Will?” Hannibal started to untie his scarf.

“Better I guess” Will gestured for Hannibal to sit in the living room and he followed. 

“About earlier...” Will wanted to get this over with. 

“Will It’s understandable, you needn’t apologise to me” Hannibal sat back into the sofa undoing his jacket. Will stared as he realised Hannibal was wearing a plain black t-shirt and soft cotton trousers as if he had left his house as soon as…

“Hannibal what are you wearing” Will cut off Hannibal mid-sentence and Hannibal was caught off guard by the look on his face, he looked down.

“It takes half an hour for me to walk here, well rather jog”

“You ran here at three in the morning in your pyjamas”

Hannibal smiled and it broke into a quiet laugh.

“Rather I was up anyway” Somehow Will didn't quite believe him.

“Thank you, I appreciate it” Will smiled back. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Am I staying long?” Hannibal inquired still smiling.

Will grinned and headed into the kitchen.

Will brought back two mugs of tea and handed one to Hannibal who took it gratefully. Will noticed that Hannibal had taken his shoes off and was settling into the couch.

“You can stay for however long you want”

“I suppose I owe you in that sense” Will frowned not understanding. “At the hospital, you would sit and care for me or rather wait, to say I appreciated it would be an understatement and I feel I should do the same”

“You don’t owe me anything, stay if you want too, not because you have a guilty conscience” 

Hannibal shook his head.

Will let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and moved closer to Hannibal who placed his tea down and opened his arms and Will found himself settling into the space there, an unfamiliar sensation but a comforting one. A few moments passed before anybody spoke. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Will spoke into Hannibal’s arm.

“Done what exactly?” Hannibal tried to look at Will.

“Relationships” Will felt Hannibal physically stiffen at the word and it caused Will to sit up.

“Hannibal?” Will wanted to tread gently. 

“I apologise, you could say it’s been awhile, none of this comes naturally if you hadn’t already assumed” Hannibal looked ashamed and Will wanted to comfort him.

“Hannibal you don’t need to explain yourself, it’s in the past”

“I do want you involved Will, to know me as it were” 

Hannibal sighed and Will went back to resting within Hannibal’s arms, kissing them lazily and Will watched as Hannibal’s arms started to get goosebumps. Will turned to look at Hannibal, “Are you cold?”, Hannibal smiled and shook his head. Will’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he buried his head back into the warmth of Hannibal’s skin.  
__________________________________________________________

When Will woke again it was to a slight nudging from Hannibal who attempted to help Will sit up, he didn't realise he had fallen asleep.

“What time is it” Will whispered rubbing his eyes.

“Just gone half six, it’s still dark don’t worry” Will squinted as he tried to see Hannibal in the darkness.

“Will I think it’s best you head to bed, the sofa will not do your back any favours”

Will nodded but as he got up to head upstairs, he noticed that Hannibal had started to get dressed again.

“Where are you going?”

“Will I have to get back, remember i’m being watched, you don’t need that in your life”

“You said you would stay” Will was sounding more and more panicked.

“I did stay with you but it’s nearly morning, I promise i’ll be back soon, remember to phone me”

“You’re doing it again” Will turned and started to head up the stairs.

“Will, you have to understand…”

“No I understand, goodbye Hannibal”

Will headed up the stairs and back to his bedroom but he failed to hear the front door shut. 

“Will let me finish” Hannibal appeared in the doorway.

Will went straight for the bed and sat down in the centre looking exhausted and unamused.

“I wish you wouldn't act like a child, what I was going to say was that the court ordered that I be in my permanent residence, that god forsaken house, from seven in the morning to ten, then i’m allowed out but I have to be back by ten in the evening”

“Since when do you care what people tell you to do”

“That’s not the point, I’m being treated like there is a gun pointed to my head, so what I did tonight could have landed me in prison again, but you seem to forget that, I know you want this to work but you have to allow for some compromise Will”

“Well you better hope they don’t pull the trigger”

As soon as the words were uttered Hannibal’s calm expression faded and was replaced with something much more sinister.

“Don’t play this game Will, you won’t win” 

Will’s mouth fell open. 

“I’m sorry” Will whispered but he knew it was too late.

Hannibal made his way across the room to the bed that Will was sitting on. He moved with a purpose, stalking even. Will moved backwards with his back was against the headboard and his legs drawn right towards his body, his breathing rapid.   
Hannibal had moved so close to Will that their faces were only a few inches apart. Hannibal’s expression read one of hunger and anger but Will did not feel fear towards him but rather the need to share the feeling. 

Before Will could act upon that feeling Hannibal started to kiss him. Hard. His teeth grazing his lips and sucking. Will reciprocated, relaxing into the feeling and adjusting his position so that he lay beneath Hannibal who was above pinning him to the bed. Hannibal pressed his lower body into Will’s making Will grasp his waist to push him further into his crotch. Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth pulling at his clothing, the friction good but not enough. Hannibal had started to take off Will’s shirt and move his trousers down to expose his boxer shorts, Will’s groaning becoming louder. 

Suddenly the heat and friction disappeared as Hannibal simply moved away from Will and off the bed leaving Will dazed. Will sat up looking a state with his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his clothes half off.

Hannibal smiled. Will stared bewildered. 

Hannibal turned towards Will’s mirror near the door to adjust himself. Will started to pull up his trousers and put his shirt back on when Hannibal spoke.

“Now you know what it’s like to be left at your most vulnerable Will, I told you before, with me you will never win”

“You called me childish! It’s not my fault you ended up where you did, are you really surprised I didn't want to see you”

Hannibal stared into Will through his reflection in the mirror and left the room just as quietly as he had entered leaving Will breathless and sick with the feeling of guilt. 

From where Will was sitting visibly shaking he could hear a bang on the door, he knew it wasn't Hannibal leaving, so he got up and saw that Hannibal had stopped at the end of the stairs, he turned as he heard Will behind him. Hannibal gestured to the door for Will to open it. Will took his time walking down the stairs, grasping the banister.

When he reached the bottom he unlocked the door as Hannibal slid into the shadows of the living room, it was now going on seven in the morning.

The banging was persistent on the door, when Will opened it, he found two stubborn looking police officers and Alana standing in front of them looking pissed off as usual.

“Where is he Will?”

“Alana…” That was all Will could manage before the two police officers walked straight into the house.

“He’s here isn't he?, I can tell just by looking at you” Will fidgeted in his sweatpants flushing. 

Will could hear the police officers searching the house and the dogs barking at them frantically. 

“A minute ago you were terrified of him”

“Why do you think I brought the police officers?” 

The police returned out of the house shaking their heads, Alana sighed knowing she was right. Will was trying to act normal and calm his breathing. The two police officers returned to their car whilst Alana stared Will into the ground. 

“If he breaks his bail conditions, you know what will happen and you will end up in prison for helping him”

“Some how I know that if you and your little friends were to go back to his house you would find him safe and sound”

“Don’t cover for him Will”

“How can I cover for somebody that wasn't here”

At that, Alana turned on her heel and made her way to the police car and Will watched as it drove away, thinking how much more of this he could take in one day and knowing that he was walking the thinnest line with Hannibal.


	12. Edge

The following day Will found himself out walking Applesauce and Wilson in the brisk Winter wind, it was around eleven in the morning and Will was just barely awake. The fresh air filling his lungs helped him to clear his head after last nights events. There was a large park with some woodland just a few streets down from where the house was that the dogs enjoyed running around in, darting through the trees chasing squirrels and each other. 

Will let the dogs off the lead as they entered the park and he resumed his usual position on a park bench reading that day’s newspaper. At that time in the morning the park was bare due to most people being at work, apart from maybe two or three other dog walkers. Will liked to people watch and make up theories in his head about whom they were and what they did to keep his mind occupied. 

Will suddenly got the feeling that he wasn’t alone and the sweet smell of coffee from behind him confirmed that. Will pretended he didn’t notice and kept his eyes forward reading the newspaper. The strong smell of coffee only got stronger as the space next to him on the bench was quickly occupied, Will still trying to ignore the obvious until a gloved hand was passing him the takeaway cup. Will already knew who it was even when he turned around to see Hannibal holding two cups of coffee.

“Will I have the feeling we keep getting off on the wrong foot” Hannibal turned to face Will, holding his own coffee cup, the apology evident in his tone. 

Will laughed in disbelief. “Yes if that said foot is on fire”

“I only did what I did…”

“Because you can’t help yourself, god…. and if i’m the one you're supposed to care about, i’m not surprised you ate the rest” Will stood and whistled on the dogs, the trotted over like they didn't have a care in the world. 

Hannibal sat back into the park bench looking like the wind had been taken out of him. Will attached the dogs to their leads and had started to walk away from the bench when he turned;

“You wonder why it’s been a while? Look at yourself in the mirror”  
______________________________________________________

Will sat watching the fireplace that night, scotch in hand observing the sparks and embers fly through the air, it was hypnotising. The fire had made the furniture glow and the rain outside filled the silence of the room. It was two in the morning and basking in the heat of the fire was all Will could do to keep away the gut wrenching hurt he felt towards Hannibal. Drowning his pain and anxiety in alcohol helped to a certain extent, that was until his phone rang.

Hannibal’s name and number shone from where Will’s cracked phone was perched on the mantle. Will stared at it for a solid minute before going to answering it.

He didn't speak. 

“Will are you there?”

“Nope” Will didn’t realise how slurred his speech was until he opened his mouth.

“Are you drunk?” Hannibal had his concerned voice on again. 

Will hiccuped.

“What do you think genius? That’s what you are after all” Will laughed, he thought he was hilarious.

“Do you want me round?” 

“I don’t want anything from you” Will hung up and his phone slipped out of his hand as he passed out slowly, the fire soothing as it crackled.  
__________________________________________________

White light was all the Will could see when he tried to open his eyes the next morning. It was early, way too early Will thought. The sun was blinding as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Will also noticed looking down that he was in his boxers and not a lot else. Will could see that the balcony door was open delivering welcome cool fresh air and the curtains were blowing softly in and out of the room. Will also found that he wasn’t alone. Hannibal was sitting reading in the corner of the room on one of the large red leather armchairs fully dressed in a blue plaid suit.

“Good morning Will” Hannibal sounded perfectly collected. 

Will stared in panic remembering vaguely that he hadn't fallen asleep in his room last night and then he was hit with the overwhelming urge to vomit and moved quickly to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. A splitting headache was also developing as he rested his head on the cool toilet seat, he hadn't had a hangover this bad since college. Hannibal appeared in the doorway providing two painkillers and a glass of water with ice. Will was reluctant to take it but did so, Hannibal knelt down to take the glass back off of him and help him stand. Will was shaking in a cold sweat, his knees giving way every few seconds.

“Why are you doing this?” Will croaked out as Hannibal lay him back on the bed.

“Because when you called, I came round to find the front door unlocked and three quarters of a bottle of scotch in your stomach with a recipe for alcohol poisoning”

Will swallowed, the bitter taste of alcohol making him gag. 

“Thank you, what happened?” Will pulled the duvet up to his chest, feeling exposed.

“Like I said, I found it unusual that you were up that late, and drunk, so I merely came to check on you and found you drooling by the fireplace, you promptly threw up whilst I was dragging you up the stairs to bed, which believe it or not was actually for the best considering the state you are in this morning could of been a lot worse. I put you to bed and you starting having an episode of nightmares with a fever and sweated through your clothes and the bed sheets which are currently in the washing machine, and I took the dogs out” 

Will stared at Hannibal in wonder.

“Jesus I’m sorry” 

“No Will, I must apologise, my actions were only to prove a point and you’re right I should never have treated you like that”

“You say that Hannibal but how long til the next stunt?” Will’s voice was cracking on every word.

“Will I told you before…”

“Hannibal if you want a relationship then treat me like a person. After all the shit you pulled over the years just because you didn't like people? If this is it then I don’t want it anymore. You put me in hospital multiple times for Christ sake, Is that normal? Why did you help me last night? That is beyond your nature”

Hannibal gave Will a look as if to say what does 'normal' mean?

“You should shower Will”

Hannibal stood and made his way to the door, Will promptly got up and tried to stop him.

“Don't you dare leave me again” Will grabbed Hannibal’s forearm and turned him around. “Tell me why you did all that shit to me”

“Will I can't do that”

“Why not!” Will spat through gritted teeth.

“Because if you don't like me now, you won't be able to look me in the eye afterwards” 

“That's nothing new, tell me or i’m done”

Hannibal looked Will dead in the eyes as he spoke.

“Because I enjoyed it” 

Will’s eyes filled up with tears and Hannibal’s expression remained motionless. The silence in the room only cut but the breeze in the room. Hannibal left the room even as Will tried to protest.

“Hannibal, talk to me please”

“Will I will say this a thousand times over until you understand, I need time”

“Yet you won’t stay, you won’t touch me half the time and when have we ever been out of this place together, you were in prison for years, I would have thought you would have made up your mind.”

Hannibal flinched at the word ‘together’. 

“What is so wrong about this?” Will had a pleading tone in his voice and tears were trickling down his face. “Come and talk to me”

Hannibal walked back up the stairs and Will walked into the bedroom.

“Shower and then i’ll talk” Hannibal made his way to the chair he was sitting on before.

Will let the steaming water hit his back and he could feel the tensions being washed away with it. This was all too much, too many questions. After about ten minutes Will stepped out of the shower feeling better, wrapping a towel around himself, he made his way to the sink to brush his teeth and found the nausea returning. Will left the bathroom like that and found Hannibal still sitting, waiting on him.

“I can leave if you want to get dressed” Hannibal was already standing.

Will considered but left it, what did it matter anyway, Hannibal has seen him basically naked last night.

“It's okay, sit down” Hannibal obliged. 

Will went to his wardrobe to fish out something casual. A black t-shirt, boxers and jeans would do. Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him but he wanted to appear confident. His hangover was not as bad as before but he was still a little dizzy on his feet, this became the case when Will tried to bend down to pick up the t-shirt from the floor and slipped to his knees letting out a loud ‘Fuck’. When he tried to stand again, Hannibal picked Will up onto the bed.

“Try and get changed sitting down, if you slip again it won’t hurt as bad”

Will was blushing furiously as he felt Hannibal’s hands on his thighs.

“Thanks” Will muttered.

Hannibal went to stand as Will grabbed his tie and dragged his face towards his, clashing their mouths together. Hannibal was slightly stunned at first but gradually started to lick at Will’s bottom lip and Will moaned softly as the kiss was slow but deep.

“Was that so hard?” Will uttered against Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal shook his head, being able to properly see Hannibal's soft features and every freckle that dotted his nose and the amber sparks that lit his eyes.

“Do you wish to talk now?” Hannibal whispered. Will nodded and adjusted his position so his body was on the bed and Hannibal went to sit in front of him, taking off his suit jacket and laying it on the arm chair. 

“To make this as short as possible, growing up with my family, there was the expectation that by the age of thirty I would have a well paying job, university level education, a wife and children. Anything less than that was considered a failure and no my family would not ‘disown me’ per say but I haven't spoken to them in around twenty years"

Will didn't understand, Hannibal had done all that, except the children.

“My father especially was a brute of a man, should you ever cross him. One day, I was at home with a friend from university, well he was more than a friend actually and I was around twenty, things got a little heated you could say and my father just happened to walk in on us. I’m not using it as an excuse and i find it ironic that me of all people should feel awkward around the topic but ever since then I’ve never gone back”

Will was still confused but he understood that that was more than Hannibal had ever shared with anyone. 

“Are you not comfortable with me?” 

Hannibal shook his head.

“No Will to me you are beautiful, your mind especially, I wanted to explore it but I in turn destroyed it. I’m trying if you will let me to make it up to you. I want to do all the things you say but I just needed to make sure you wanted this as much as I do” 

“Will you stay?” 

“Yes, i’m sure I can sort something, I can go do that now if you want?”

Will nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Hannibal smiled and nodded, he walked over to Will and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
__________________________________________________

The next morning Alana phoned to advise Will that Hannibal had changed his address to his and if that’s what he wanted. Will agreed and Alana surprisingly left it at that, realising that she could only do so much. Will went about the house tidying as much as he could, flinging dirty laundry away and hoovering the dog fur off the floor. The door went at around eight at night and Will found a rather drenched Hannibal smiling at the door as the rain was hammering down. Will helped him through the door with his bag. 

“Is this it, you have nothing else?” Will examined the battered rucksack covered in a plastic bag to keep it dry. 

“Yes i’m afraid they took everything else, the suits I managed to buy eventually” Hannibal remarked wiping his feet before entering and then toeing off his shoes at the door and hanging his jacket on the stand. Will placed the bag in the living room and Hannibal followed.

“Thank you for staying” Will took Hannibal’s hands in his and led them to the sofa, where they sat and watched the fire spit and crackle.

“You don’t need to thank me Will” Will blushed and Hannibal took his face in his hands and kissed his lips softly, uncertain of where the boundaries were and what would happen should he cross them. Will moved back and took Hannibal with him, kissing him as he made the position more comfortable, so that Hannibal was above Will, nipping and licking his neck. 

“Is this okay?” Hannibal spoke softly into Will’s ear, splaying both hands on either side of Will’s head. Will nodded and placed his hands on Hannibal’s hips pushing him down so that they could feel every movement of each other’s bodies. Will pulled back for air, Hannibal looking slightly surprised. 

“What changed your mind?” Will whispered kissing Hannibal’s neck slowly, eliciting delicate moans. 

"You have been the only constant in my life and I don't want to lose that" Will smiled, realising that maybe after everything they could have their chance.


	13. Disturbance

Hannibal sat on the sofa, Will lying with his head on his lap listening to a piece of Bach that Hannibal had picked. The music lulling Will until he was about to fall asleep, Hannibal stroking his hair. The warmth of the fire dying out slowly as the coals burned into ash taking it’s glow with it.

“Will?” Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Will groaned quietly.

“Would you like me to take you to bed?, as much as I love this, the room will soon be freezing if I don't stoke the fire again”

“I suppose” Will sat up, rubbing his eyes, noticing that the fire was nearly out. “I made the guest bedroom up for you, I didn't know which you would prefer” 

“I’ll go where you want me but maybe you would like a night to yourself just to think things over?” 

“I guess…” Will couldn't hide the obvious disappointment in his voice. 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and led him up the stairs and along the hallway to his bedroom. Will found Wilson fast asleep in the centre of the bed, making both of them smile.

“Well it looks like there isn’t room for me anyway” Will could hear the grin that Hannibal was sporting by the tone in his voice. “Come and get me if you need me Will, i’ll be downstairs for a bit then i’ll be in my room” Will nodded reaching up to give Hannibal another kiss, taking the back of his head in his hand and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Night” Will whispered.

“Night my love” Hannibal said closing the door behind him.   
________________________________________________________  
It was three am when Will found himself shuddering in his bed, woken yet again by another nightmare. He thought they would have eased off by now but apparently they were just developing more sinister images. Will woke just as he had stabbed Hannibal with a pair of antlers, pinning him to the wall behind him. Hannibal made no sound but Will saw his facial expression contorted into that of terror while he drowned on his own blood spilling from his lips. 

Will tore off the bed sheets and stood on the hard wooden floor, he noticed Wilson had left the room and he paced for a few steps before sitting back down on the edge of the bed closing his eyes trying to calm his breathing. In. Out. In. Will started to count in his head when he heard footsteps through his bedroom door, not daring to open his eyes he could hear faintly hear somebody breathing over the rush of blood thrumming in his ears. 

The footsteps were barely audible but Will knew exactly where they were in the room, now on the other side of the bed moving towards him. Breath ghosted his shoulder as they moved round now facing him, maybe an inch apart. They were now leaning on the floor in front, on their knees. Will still kept his eyes shut when they moved forward and a hand grasped the back on his neck, gently, coxing his head forward until their lips pressed together, moving slowly, trying to steady Will. Will finally opened his eyes when Hannibal pulled back and greeted him with a small smile kneeling before him. 

 

“How did you know…” Will lifted his hand and started to fiddle with Hannibal’s t-shirt pocket, barely visible, the room only lit by the faint moonlight shining through the thin curtains. 

“I may have been sitting outside your room for the last half hour listening to you through your nightmare, you always have them roughly at the same time” 

“Oh…” Will didn’t realise he was so predictable. Hannibal gently persuaded Will to get back into bed. 

“Join me” Will whispered, smoothing out the sheets on the other side of the bed. 

Hannibal froze for a fraction of a second before nodding. Will got back into bed while Hannibal got up and walked up to the other side following into the thick duvet and silk comforter. Will turned and faced Hannibal lying next to each other. Will was feeling brave tonight and starting to kiss Hannibal, harder than before as if to prove a point, and moving his hand under his shirt and running it up and down the firm, warm skin. Feeling every ridge and bump. Hannibal reciprocated, voicing small moans when Will went further down Hannibal’s chest than he predicted.

Will then moved up until he was sitting on his elbows and as gracefully as he could manage straddled Hannibal’s thighs making Hannibal grin.  
“You seem to have recovered quickly Will” 

Hannibal eyed Will up and down before grabbing his thighs, Will relishing in the intimate contact but still wanting more. Will pulled on Hannibal’s shirt, urging him to sit up while Will wrapped his legs around his hips. Hannibal kissing Will’s jaw and neck sucking and nipping at the soft sensitive skin while Will lifted Hannibal’s shirt, searching for any signs of protest but finding none, unsure of how far he was allowed to go.

Hannibal then made for Will’s shirt, fisting the fabric in one hand and pulling it over his head, marvelling at the lean muscle and reaching to touch but hovering when he notices something.

The scars.

Hannibal looks at Will and down to his body, at the pale white lines zig zagging his chest and stomach, that he barely noticed when he had helped Will the other day, too focused on getting him to bed. The scars a physical reminder from the fall. Hannibal goes to trace them with his fingers, barely touching. He looks up, alarm laced in his expression.

“Do they hurt?” Will was surprised, he had never thought anyone would see him like this.

“Not anymore” 

Hannibal shifted so Will fell back onto the bed and he was on top, still kissing as they went but there was no urgency. 

“I’m sorry Will”

“Hannibal not now, I know, just...please I like this” Will sat back on his elbows and pulled Hannibal down so he was back laying beside him. “Just one step at a time”   
They fell asleep like that, Will enclosed by Hannibal’s arms, listening to the light rain tapping the windows. It was the best Will had slept in months but he wouldn't admit that.  
_______________________________________________________

Will woke to find Hannibal sitting bolt upright, Will could faintly hear the dogs downstairs kicking up a fuss. 

“What is it? I told the post guy to go round the back” Will groaned into the duvet.

“Will I think you should answer it” Hannibal looked down and he had a rather serious expression written across his face, Will gave him a confused look back.

“Fine but next time you can get it” Will sat up and picked his shirt off of the floor and headed through the door and down the stairs, slightly anxious by Hannibal’s mood.

As Will got to the bottom of the stairs, his pack surrounded him, licking and nipping his ankles, he ushered them into the living room and shut the door. Will approached the door and unlocked it, surprised to see Alana at the door.

“Hello Will” 

She was dressed in a red trench coat, black suit trousers and he hair and makeup looked fresh with red lipstick and precise eyeliner. Will was taken aback by her on many occasions and today was no different. 

“Alana, anything I can help you with?”

“I merely came to check you were still breathing” Will sighed.

“Would you like to come in? I was going to make coffee”

“No I don’t really fancy a tea party Will”#

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Will was then suddenly overly aware that there was somebody behind him.

“Come on Alana, time for a catch up don’t you think?” Hannibal appeared in the doorway, just putting his shirt back on, Will failing to hide the blush that painted his cheeks.   
Alana looked between them, her mouth gaping open slightly.

“I…” 

“Hannibal leave her” Will tried to get him to go back inside.

“I merely asked a question Will” Hannibal turned his gaze back to Alana who looked visibly uncomfortable.

“Alana you knew he was here”

“I know, it’s just...seeing him again” Her eyes flicked back to Hannibal who had a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Please do come inside Alana” Will knew from experience that that was not optional. Hannibal turned and headed inside. Alana gave Will a pleading expression but Will just shook his head and let the door swing open further so she could walk in. Alana entered the house, with Will following, her heels clicking on the wooden floor and echoing through the house. 

Hannibal was in the kitchen making coffee while Will walked up to him and whispered;

“Why are you doing this to her, you said you would move on” Hannibal smiled and shook his head.

Will headed back to Alana, she was sitting at the breakfast bar, playing with the buttons on her jackets, she was shaking. Will felt a twinge of guilt but he knew that she knew what she had done. Hannibal returned with two cups of coffee which he passed to the both of them as he went to fetch his, he leaned against the kitchen counter across from the two of them. The silence only cut by the occasional taps by Alana’s nails on her cup.

“Hannibal what do you want?” Alana actually sounded fed up at this point, all the fight drained from her. 

“Tell them to ease off of me and i’ll leave you and your family alone”

“I can’t do that, i’m not your…”

“I’m sure you will think of something” Hannibal sipped his coffee, still holding eye contact with Alana.

“What exactly can you do to me at this point?” Alana’s grip on her cup tightened.

“Remind me how long it took you lot to catch me? The first time I turned myself in and the next well...I was like a sitting duck”

Alana remained silent, realising what Hannibal meant.

“Alana just call it compensation for what happened to me in your prison” 

“That wasn’t my fault! I swear I didn’t know!” 

“Now we both know that isn’t true” Hannibal placed his cup down and crossed his arms.

“I’ll try” Alana looked down at the counter, her eyes widening. Will had seen enough.

“Alana i’m sorry, just leave”

“I could turn him in for that”

“You want my advice?” 

She nodded.

“Don’t”

Alana got up and quickly headed for the door before anyone could follow her. Will stared after her and then turned and watch Hannibal finish his coffee.

“Was that really necessary?,you know what she's like, she will report you” 

Hannibal actually laughed. 

“No she won’t”

“How do you know?”

Hannibal pointed to the counter and Will couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. On the counter was a photo, a small one of Alana, Margot and their child outside their house, obviously taken by Hannibal as all three of them were occupied in the garden. 

“You are such a bastard” Will took the photo and tore it up before scattering it across the counter. “You said you wouldn’t do this”

“Technically I haven’t done anything wrong, nor have I the intention too, it’s all about perception Will” Hannibal went around collecting the empty mugs, noticing that Alana’s was barely touched.

Will sighed and headed upstairs noticing that it was only seven in the morning on a Saturday. 

“I’m going back to bed, it’s too early for this shit”

“I’ll be up soon” At this point Will couldn’t care less.

Will let himself fall into the sheets, taking his shirt and trousers off, forgetting that Hannibal was downstairs and he was on the verge of sleep when he heard the bed dip with Hannibal’s weight. 

“I hate you sometimes” Will murmured into the pillow.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and he noticed that he had also ditched his shirt and trousers.

“No you don’t” 

“How do you know?”

Hannibal pulled Will over so he could see him properly

“Because you forgave me” Will stared, he had never really thought about it but he supposed after everything and looking at where they were now…

“I never said I had”

“You didn’t have too” Hannibal smiled brushing stray strands of hair out of Will’s eyes.

“You still shouldn’t have done that to her, you had that look when you…”

“Killed someone”

“Yeah but I can’t change that” Will wished he could.

Hannibal sighed knowing that this conversation would end somewhere dark if they didn’t move on. 

“Will I don’t know what you want me to say”

“Neither do I”

Will turned and buried his face Hannibal’s neck, starting to kiss softly, pulling back slightly to look at his features. 

“Will it always be like this?” 

“Who knows Will” 

"That's not a very reassuring answer"

"I tend not to be a very reassuring person my love"

Will ducked down and started to kiss Hannibal’s chest, wanting to distract himself for a while from this mess of a life he had managed to fling himself back into.


	14. Air

Will needed air or to at least leave the house, he hadn't ventured further than the main town in years and it was suffocating. He was pacing in front of the fireplace and staring outside at the sunset. Hannibal had subtly been blackmailing Alana for weeks and he couldn’t take it, the lying.

He knew why he was doing it but to lie blatantly in front of him. He needed out. Just for a bit, that’s what he kept telling himself. He never knew what him and Hannibal were supposed to be, Hannibal had never said and he was tired of making the first move. Tired of waiting and tired of the guilt for loving a murderer.

Love.  
That’s not how most would describe it and Will was starting to agree. 

The decision of leaving a note was picking at Will’s brain. Hannibal had gone out food shopping and obviously Will didn't need anyone’s permission but god forbid Hannibal thought it rude of him. So he did.

Gone out for a drive, be back later

W x

Will tucked it under a coffee mug on the counter in the kitchen, hoping it was obvious enough for Hannibal to notice. As Will finished getting ready; for what exactly he had no idea but he had decided to dress casually in smart black jeans and a shirt. He checked the water and food bowls for the dogs before letting them out for ten minutes as he turned off various appliances in the house. 

The dogs all returned one after the other, following Wilson’s example, which made him smile.

Will left the house, the sun starting to go down, unlocking his car and shaking off the pang of guilt in his stomach which he didn't know why was there. The drive was slow into town as everyone headed home from work. A job. That would keep him busy. Another day perhaps. Will wasn’t entirely sure how they had got this far without one but his family would chip in where they could, happy too because as fair as they were concerned Will was still suffering after his traumatic experiences. 

Will drove for least an hour until he felt he had found suitably busy town and turned into a parking spot in the centre of one of the main throbbing streets. The bright lights of various bars intriguing him as he locked the car’s doors. The town was starting to hum with the buzz of people hitting the clubs, the low throng of music vibrating through the air. The last time Will had gone out like this was college and that never ended well. He even had the guts to check himself out in the car's wing mirror. A few hair ruffles and a couple buttons of his shirt slipped undone and he thought he could at least get passed the doorman. Will took a walk observing his surrounding, all the students headed to the first bar they saw and the cheapest by the looks of it-naturally.

Walking down a few cobbled alleyways, Will found an array of cosy restaurants with an appealing variety of people. One restaurant had a smart black and silver outer and lit from the roof with gold lights and from the looks of it was a bit more sophisticated than the others Will had peered into. 

The bar itself was teeming with people from all walks of life and it sparked a sense of confidence in Will as he approached the bar and took a seat on one of the stools there. As he was driving he ordered a coke to start off with. The night had no purpose other than to leave the house and meet someone new for once. 

It was about ten in the evening before Will spotted someone eyeing him from across the room. A young guy, light brown hair, styled and the faintest shadow of stubble that highlighted his very smooth jawline. To Will the opportunity to meet someone new in this sense had been taken from him or rather he’d never searched for it. The guy winked and Will gestured for him to take the seat next to him. 

“Hi, I like your shirt” Will grinned and looked down as the guy was fidgeting with buttons that Will had undone.

“Yours isn’t bad either” Will nodded at the man’s deep navy one that was nearly a size too small for him.

“Do I get a name or shall we just compliment each other’s fashion choices?” The guy grinned making Will feel a spreading warmth in his chest.

“Will” Will extended his hand out and the guy took it.

“Chris, nice to meet you Will, you’re new, most of these folk are here all the time but you, get lost?” Will chuckled, noticing the thick accent that he couldn't quite place.

“No I…” Then he remembered why he was there or rather who wasn’t with him.

“Ahh lost then” Chris chuckled sipping what looked like vodka and cranberry. “Forgive me for asking but is something bothering you? You look like you’ve forgotten something”

“No, i’m good, just on a break from something” Will laughed nervously, regretting even talking to this guy.

“Well in that case can I buy you a drink? Another?” Chris tapped Will’s empty glass. Will nodded.

Chris ordered and the night carried on from there, he still hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, wishing he could to drown the insistent thoughts in the back of his mind but he tried to enjoy himself. Turns out Chris was a traveller who was back in town for a few nights visiting family. Chris would occasionally eye Will up and down but quickly realised he was getting nowhere. Will would occasionally add to the conversation but eventually the bar started to empty along with things to talk about. 

“Look whoever he is, he needs you as much as you need him so stop sulking and go face it”

“I never said…”

“You didn’t have too, i haven’t been hit on all night and by the looks of it it’s because you’re taken, thanks for tonight Will, til next time my friend” 

Chris left with a pat to the shoulder, the slip of his phone number on a napkin and a wink. Will smiled and waved him out the door before quickly heading to his car. The night was a cold one and as he checked his watch, his eyes widened, it was going on two in the morning by the time Will had got back on the road to home.

The anxiety had returned in the pit of his stomach as he rounded the corner to the house, Will came to the mighty conclusion that he had no idea what he was supposed to say to Hannibal, he had never stayed out late as much as he realised he liked it. Will pulled into the driveway and noticed the lights in the house were off which only added to his panic. Had Hannibal returned from earlier and bolted when he realised that he had left?

Will left his car and fished his house keys out from his pocket and opened the door, trying to be as silent as possible but knowing it was futile with Hannibal’s senses.  
Will toed his shoes off at the door and flicked the small lamp on as he entered the living room. The dim light didn’t give anything away as to if Hannibal was actually in the house as he went to the kitchen, then he saw it. The table had been dressed in a crisp white tablecloth and a matching floral display with a place set for each of them but there was no sign of him, the stab of guilt had pierced right through him at this point. But even then dinner still wouldn’t convey an apology to Will. There was a note, wrote on the same piece of paper he had left Hannibal sticking out of the flowers.

Hope you enjoyed yourself,

Dinner is in the fridge should you want it.

H x

Will checked and as he said it would be, there was a box with his name on it with what looked to be some sort of chicken dish. Will wasn’t hungry but he appreciated it all the same. Suddenly images of Hannibal making dinner for the both of them and waiting on Will, he had never said how long exactly he would be out and to anybody to that would mean back in time for dinner. Still he wasn’t on a curfew and had no obligation to be home. 

Will took off and his jacket and hung on the back of one of the dining room chairs before making his way up the stairs, cursing the creaking floorboards. As he reached the top flight of the stairs he could tell Hannibal was in the guest bedroom because the door was slightly cracked open. Will wasn’t sure whether to go in or not so he peered in the door but the bed was freshly made and not slept in. Will swung the door open and there was nobody in the room.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered peering in each of the rooms until he got to his which was still empty, that was until he noticed the balcony doors were open. A few of the dogs had wandered in to see what he was doing and he quietly shooed them away. Will made his way into his room when he noticed the smell of cigarette smoke. It wasn’t harsh but it still made his nose twitch.

Will saw through the balcony entrance Hannibal’s figure in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. A steady stream of smoke coming from him. 

“I didn’t know you smoked” Will spoke softly. Hannibal turned looking slightly panicked as if he had been caught but smiled when he realised it was Will.

Will continued onto the balcony and stood facing Hannibal, taking the cigarette and pressing it to his lips, taking a slow drag and closing his eyes. Will hadn’t smoked for years, never really had but the sweet smoke was calming. 

“I don’t, more of a stress reliever”

“They have stuff that isn’t carcinogenic for that” 

“But I wouldn’t look half as good” Hannibal chuckled taking the cigarette back off Will and taking a drag himself. 

“Sorry I missed dinner, was it important?” Hannibal smiled but Will could tell he was upset by something.

“No Will, it’s fine, nothing special” Somehow Will didn’t believe him. “How was your night? That guy seemed nice”

Suddenly Will’s heart began to thump in his chest.

“I just needed a break” Will lent over the railing, wishing it would give way.

“From me?” Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes boring into his back.

“Honesty? Yes. I went into that bar wanting to get off with someone because i’m obviously missing a trick here. That guy I met was so genuinely nice to me that it took me a minute to realise that that is what a relationship is supposed to be like” 

Hannibal had the same vacant expression as usual. 

“Leave then”

“What?” Will spluttered.

“If I’m such a monster then leave, why do you stay here with me?” Obviously you had such a connection with that man, Chris I believe his name was, go and spend the night with him but when you come back don’t expect me to stick around any longer than you would if I were to do the same thing”

“You followed me”

“I apologise if I wasn’t at least curious as to what you were doing” 

“You had no right, you could have called”

“I tried” 

Will went to protest but took his phone out of his pocket and found a couple text messages and missed phone calls from Hannibal. Nothing too overwhelming but enough to show he cared.

“Nothing happened” Will whispered looking through his phone.  
“But you wished it did?” Hannibal stubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray that Will didn’t realised he owned. 

“I don’t know”

“Well let me know when you figure it out” Hannibal took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. 

There was a long pause before Will had the confidence to say anything.

"Why did you decorate the table? You only ever do that..." Will trailed off not knowing exactly where he was going with that.

Both of them stood in silence watching the trees shake in the wind.Hannibal turned debating whether to speak.

"You would have found out if you had been here" 

Will sighed, giving Hannibal a look as if to say 'get to the point'

"It was my attempt at being what you would call romantic"

"Well you should give me some warning next time"

"Pardon me for wanting to surprise you"

"I don't like surprises" Will went back to staring into nowhere.

"It appears so" Hannibal whispered also turning back to the horizon. “Well i think i’m slightly too old to be referred to as your boyfriend” 

Will turned back to look at Hannibal before laughing softly. "Indeed"

Will moved over so he could take Hannibal’s free hand. “Well then, enough cigarettes”

“Special occasions only then” Hannibal remarked stubbing it out. “By the way, he was a sex addict”

Will nearly choked. “Excuse me?”

“Chris”

Will stared bewildered. “Well then, best that I avoided him ”

“I would have subtly intervened to save you from a wasted evening in a bedsit with him” Hannibal chuckled.

"I don't think thank you is the correct phrase here"


	15. Fear

The sun peeked over the horizon, the light splitting the sky and warming their faces. 

“You weren't wrong about the balcony”

Hannibal murmured in agreement. Slowly turning to go back inside, his voice trailing off into the distance.

“We've been out all night, I need sleep” Will added, not noticing the turn in Hannibal’s attitude.

“And I don’t?” Hannibal spoke under his breath, sighing as he headed back inside

“Hannibal? I didn't mean anything by that” Will exclaimed, following suit.

Hannibal sat on the edge of Will’s bed with his head in his hands. He was hurt. A few months ago Will wouldn't have cared, he would have deserved that. To feel what he would freely play out to others without consequence. 

“Thanks for waiting for me, you really didn't need too”

“But I did, why wouldn't I? It's what you do when you care about someone isn't it? You wait on them coming home. You always wait, I waited a long time for you.  
Hannibal stared at Will as if he wasn't there. Will was giving him a curious look. Maybe he was just sleep deprived, but Hannibal never talked like this. 

“I don't have the right to be angry though I still feel it” speaking quietly Hannibal looked up, his eyes dark and heavy.

“Because I went out?”

“Because I’m always too late with you” Hannibal smiled and stood heading for the door. 

“Hannibal wait”

“If it's so easy for you to find another man in your life then I have failed you as a partner and I know that this relationship was more one sided than I thought”

“For god’s sake you were the one who never showed an interest in me! Too focused on torturing my friends to see that I was always right in front of you, I would wake night after night with anxiety knowing what was happening to you in prison but knowing that I was powerless to stop it so you have no right to say I never cared about you!”

Will was panicking now. His heart leaping. Hannibal paused.

“Why did you dress the table?!” It was the only thing Will could think of to say.

Hannibal turned around, his fist clenching. 

“I wanted to do things properly..dinner was...just forget it”

“Things?”

“Use your imagination Will”

At that Hannibal turned to head down the hall but Will had had enough. 

“You won't make me feel guilty anymore!”

Hannibal kept walking. The silence descending on the room.

Will debated whether to follow, what was the point. Bed seemed like a more appealing option but that's when he heard water running a few rooms down and curiosity got the better of him, ditching his shoes and socks along the way and loosening his shirt a couple notches, the patter of feet along the wooden floor was barely audible but he knew Hannibal could hear him. Reaching the bathroom door where the water could be heard trickling and then coming to a stop Will lifted his hand to knock but thought better of it as the was about an inch ajar. 

The bathroom had been shrouded in steam rising from the copper bath in the centre of the room.   
Occasionally Will would see Hannibal walking around the room until he came to stand in front of the bath. His hands came in front of him to grab the bottom of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. 

Without noticing Will had pushed the door open further, just a touch.

Will admired the way Hannibal’s muscle moved under the light, the smooth grooves flowing down his back. The silver lines of fading scars lacing his rib cage were striking.   
Rather gracefully slipping out of his trousers and underwear, Hannibal swirled his hand in the water before stopping and rising again to add some bath oil that Will never realised he owned.

“Staring is considered rude by most darling”

Will froze and nudged the door open, slipping into the steaming room. Hannibal remained where he was. 

“I was merely admiring” Will whispered. Realising that he had really never seen Hannibal this vulnerable.

Will approached and stood behind Hannibal, wrapping his arms around his waist, feeling the firmness of his torso. 

Will heard Hannibal sigh almost if he were giving up a fight. Will could feel the muscles relaxing as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. 

“I would very much appreciate that should you feel like this again you simply talk to me first”

Will sighed in agreement, letting his hands wander slowly. 

“Are you going to stand there or get in?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow but Will was too busy occupying himself. 

Hannibal turned around and Will felt his cheeks flush red, his wandering hands floating mid air until Hannibal took them and placed them at his sides, Will’s fringe was starting to stick to his forehead as he breathed in the scented steam. It was an intoxicating mix of cedar and honey, making him melt. Hannibal stepped into the bath and Will washed as the water cascaded over him slowly.

“Will…” Will was brought to attention, Hannibal had made room for him in the obscenely large bath. “If you were still wondering me and Alana came to an arrangement which we both find acceptable, now get in”

“What arrangement?” Will had forgotten about Alana. 

“It’s sorted out Will” Hannibal was giving him stern stare telling him to stop pushing it.

“Stop lying to me, is it that hard?” Suddenly something twisted in his stomach, a realisation. 

“Have you done something to her?”

“Will…” Hannibal was so calm.

“ANSWER ME” Will surprised himself at how loud he was. 

“I won’t tell you again Will, join me”

“You told me you were done, you looked me in the eye…”

“Will!” Hannibal sat up and reached for his phone that was in his pocket on the floor. “Phone her, she’s fine”

Will’s hands were shaking as he took the phone from Hannibal’s damp hand. He pressed call.

“Hello?” A small voice answered but it was Alana.

“Alana?, are you okay?” Will walked out of the room to his bed.

“Will, what are you doing on Hannibal’s phone?”

“I thought he...nevermind, where are you?”

“Will i’m at home, Margot is here, what’s this all about?”

“He said he had made a deal with you regarding his experience in prison”

Will could hear Alana walking through a door and closing it gently.

“He won’t hurt me Will"

“So now you believe him? Jesus Alana”

“I’m not the one in bed with the enemy excuse you”

“I’m not… look forget it, i just wanted to check”

“That I hadn’t been skinned?” Alana remarked.

“Not funny” Will was started to calm down.

“What did he say to you? Please tell me”

“It’s really rather simple Will, I don’t go to the police about him anymore and he leaves me be, surprisingly he does keep to his word”

It's never this simple Will thought.

“I don’t believe you” 

“Be that as it may, I do”

“He’s telling you to say this isn’t he”

That’s when she started to panic, it was evident in her voice.

“No...Why would you say that? I just told you, goodbye Will...please don't get involved” she whispered

"I am involved" But the words fell on deaf ears as the call ended. 

Will turned around and smacked straight into Hannibal’s torso. 

“Hello Will, what was Alana saying?”

Will looked up and pressed the phone into Hannibal's soaked chest and walked past him to the stairs and down to the living room. Heading straight for the sofa where Wilson was wagging his tail patiently, he played with his ears until he fell asleep in his lap, Will sighed softly, nudging Wilson so he could lie comfortably on his back.   
Closing his eyes, he imagined when he had first met Hannibal. He didn't like him. Maybe it was a sign. The anger he felt towards Jack. He had dared thought that he needed help. Will wondered how his life would have been so different but would it have been any better, maybe not.

Will heard the faint padding of feet upstairs mixed with creaking floorboards and was contemplating leaving, again. But it was too exhausting to think about with no sleep and so he rolled over and buried his face in the soft leather of the sofa.  
________________________________________________________

Will had noticed the sun had set when he finally awake from the sofa, Wilson was curled up in a neat ball by his side. He rose from the sofa, careful not to disturb Wilson and walked up the stairs, there was a strong scent of Hannibal's bath oil still in the air hanging like a faint fog. Will headed for his bedroom, not bothering to knock, how rude he thought. 

Hannibal was on the bed on his side with his eyes shut, sleeping one would of thought and Will noticed the peace that rested on Hannibal’s features, not a common sight. 

“Why isn't it always like this?”

Will wasn't aware he had spoken aloud.

“Because then my dear, your life wouldn't be half as interesting” Hannibal mumbled.

Will went to lie in front of Hannibal and he wrapped his arms around him, still his eyes lay closed.

“Hannibal, why are you wasting your time on a women you hate?, I mean you can't detest her that much, you slept with her”

Hannibal chuckled. 

“Will I have a reputation to uphold”

“Do you enjoy it? Seeing a mother in pain”

Silence. 

Will could feel Hannibal's breath ghost the back of his neck, slightly ragged.

“I'll stop” Two words that meant everything to Will. 

“Swear on my life you won't touch her or her family and if you do I will never look you in the eye again”

Hannibal held Will closer, squeezing lightly.

“Swear darling”

Will knew the chances of Hannibal lying apparent but for now he was content to believe the impossible. 

“You're exhausting” Will breathed out.

“You're fascinating” Hannibal replied into the skin on Will's neck. 

About half an hour went past before Will spoke again.

“Have you been sleeping all afternoon?”

“I wasn't sure you were going to return” Hannibal replied grinning.

“Mmmm me neither” Will wanted to stop himself, he was angry, supposedly.

The comfort of Hannibal's body behind him quickly lulled Will to sleep whether he'd had wanted to or not.


	16. Break

Will woke in the middle of the night. Not from a nightmare but to the soft breath ghosting his neck behind him and the warm arms enclosing his torso. Will listened to the rain tap on the window as if it were a guest at the door. Will couldn’t see much due to the curtains being draped shut, casting rippling shadows on the walls, the moon obviously bright tonight.

“Did you have a nightmare Will?” A small voice trailed off behind him. 

“No…I…” Will whispered.

“Good” Hannibal replied into his back. “What’s wrong then?”

“A long time ago, when you were away I thought about this exact situation” Will was starting to sit up but was immediately pulled gently back into the duvet.

“Funny that, now sleep” Hannibal huffed.

“Did you?” Will was cautious, not the greatest topics to discuss in the middle of the night.

“Hmm?” Hannibal had lifted his head, eyes bleary.

“In prison, did you think about me?” Will turned in Hannibal’s arms and sat up, leaving Hannibal to do the same. 

“Why do you have to ask?” Hannibal rubbed his hand over his face, tousling his hair so it stuck up in frantic spikes. 

“You never talked about it...I know you don’t want to…”

“Everyday” Hannibal interrupted. “

“And no I wouldn’t talk about it but in fairness you’ve never asked” Will realised that was true and felt guilt pierce his stomach, he wanted to know what they had done to him. Hannibal lay down and put his hands under his head. 

“Are we doing this now Will?”

Will nodded slowly, his sleeping schedule out the window. 

“When you would visit me, they would dress me up and clean me up, like a puppet. The bruises, the cuts all washed and painted, if you thought what you saw was bad, then you’d be wrong to say the least.” Hannibal kept eye contact the entire time, his demeanour peaceful and collected as usual. Will lay back down on his chest and a firm hand came around his shoulder.

“I think at night was the worse, from what I can recall. They would lower the temperature to freezing and take my jumpsuit. Chained to the floor with no mattress. The beatings would start because I gave them no reaction, I took what they gave me and it annoyed them”

Will couldn’t comprehend this.

“I’m surprised you survived”

“That’s the beauty of torture Will, you stop when they’re on the brink”

“Of course you would know” Will regretted that as soon as he had said it. 

“Naturally” Will shook his head as best as he could. 

“How much did Alana know?” Will looked at Hannibal who met his eyes with a flare of anger.

“All I know for certain is that she would watch when it happened, and she would hold my eye contact, but would say nothing”

“Will you hurt her?” Will knew he couldn’t change what had happened to this point but Alana would just be another unnecessary casualty.

“I swore didn’t I?” Hannibal raised his eyebrows innocently.

“Shut up” Will rolled over to his side and pulled the whole duvet with him.

“I only scared you away during your last visit so you wouldn’t care if the next time you came I wasn’t there” 

“Don’t say that” Will whispered, clenching the duvet in his fists. 

“Everyday to stop the pain, you were my first thought, I liked to imagine what you’d be doing that day…”

“You said you would die there, how was that fair?” 

“As I said, I was trying to protect you”

“Don’t bullshit Hannibal, you were doing it maliciously as per”

Hannibal sighed. “Will how long can you keep this up? All you do is push me away, I mean frankly this is the first time you actually relaxed in a bed with me”

“I’m sorry if I can’t relax in the presence of a murderer”

“You will never accept me will you?” 

Will didn’t know what he wanted anymore, this whole situation had caved in on him again without him meaning it too. 

“You were the only one who could make me feel something other than the hatred, you took it away if only for a second, why have you changed your mind again?

“Stop it!” Will quickly found he couldn’t breathe again and he was reaching out for something to grab. Hannibal pulled him to his chest, even as Will kicked and punched. 

“Why..won’t...this stop? I just want to be hap…” Will could feel the trickle of tears streak down his features as Hannibal rocked him back and forth. 

“Will you have to let go, it’s eating you up inside, I know what I did to you and others is unacceptable but I can’t change that, I won’t hurt you anymore and you have to believe me or i’ll have to leave”

Will just grabbed Hannibal’s shirt in panic not entirely sure where all this had come from. Months of tension and anger released in one go never ended well for anybody. 

“Okay” replied Will weakly. “But you understand why it has taken me so long”

“Of course and I’ll be forever grateful for the steps that you have taken to allow me into your life, now I think somebody needs their bed hmm?” 

“Stay til morning” Will spoke weakly.

“Always”


	17. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I last uploaded! Apologies! I had a severe case of writer's block but I hope you'll enjoy what I have come up, I'm still not sure how this story will continue but I am grateful for your support and any suggestions!

…

Will woke to find himself rather embarrassingly wrapped around Hannibal’s torso with him stroking his temple softly. 

“It’s still early Will, go back to sleep”

“You...need to...sleep” Will couldn’t focus in the dark and his words became a vague mumble. 

“Not as much as you” That was the last thing Will heard before drifting off. 

___________________________________________

 

Will blinked his eyes open to find Hannibal exactly where he’d left him but he had a distant expression laced on his features.

“Hannibal?...” Will sat up slowly, placing a hand on Hannibal’s cheek, it was cold but soft. Hannibal’s eyes struggled to focus on WIll’s face only an inch from his, even when Will tried to place his lips on his but Hannibal remained motionless. 

“What’s the matter?” Will seized Hannibal by the shoulders but he looked straight through him. 

“Don’t scare me” 

Like a switch, Hannibal smiled at Will.

“Nothing darling” 

“Why won’t you sleep? and don’t tell me you have” Will settled back into Hannibal’s t-shirt breathing in the fabric. 

“I won’t sleep” Hannibal whispered.

“Or can’t?” Will tugged on the shirt's fabric encouragingly.

Will noticed how exhausted Hannibal looked.

“I could distract you for a while”

“You excel at that my love, have done for many years” 

Will blushed, the heat flooding his cheeks and Hannibal noticed.

“You don’t believe me?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant and I thought you found me merely interesting?” Will murmured into Hannibal’s lips.

“To be considered Interesting my dear is an exceptional quality, then you will always be noticed” Hannibal was smirking now.

“I don’t want to be noticed, I want to be heard”

“I’ll always hear you” 

Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands and pressed his lips tentatively against him. They were dizzy by the time Will pulled away for air. 

“Remember that Will, I'll always hear you” Hannibal smiled, stroked Will's hair a few times and left the bed. 

Will couldn’t understand what Hannibal meant but was too dazed to focus on anything else other than the flush in his cheeks and the calm in his heart. Hannibal made his way for the shower and Will thought about following but the sheets still held the warmth of Hannibal’s body and soon they engulfed him. By the time Will woke it was the afternoon; the house fell silent, the only sound from the click of the dog's nails on the hard floor. 

“Hannibal…?” Nothing. Will left the room and shivered as his feet touched the floor. The stairs creaked as he made his way. No smell of freshly cooked food, nor the bark of his dogs. Will stepped into the living room when he noticed he was not alone. A slim figure was standing in the room, in the shadows. Will flicked the switch. Alana. Red lipstick and mascara stained cheeks. She was shaking and her gloved hand held out an envelope.

“Will i’m...so...sorry” A stuttered whisper. 

“Alana? Where’s Hannibal? What is that?” Will snatched the envelope. 

“He said that you would...you would understand” Alana made her way to the door and Will let her.

“Where is he Alana?” Broken as he sounded, he needed to know.

Alana merely shook her head. “I’m sorry Will this was the last thing he asked of me, the envelope was to be delivered today” With that she left and Will was shrouded in silence once more. 

The writing was unmistakably Hannibal's, elegant cursive in Indian Ink. 

‘Will’ was written on the front and underlined, the back, as Will turned it over was sealed. Will’s hands were shaking as he sat down on the sofa to peel open the letter.

 

My Dearest Will,

You must feel anger towards me for I have disappointed you. You know me more than anyone I have had the desire to encounter in this unforgiving world. However, as I predicted would happen, my past actions have caught up with me and as such I must leave. I believe if you accompanied me, the result would be one that I would never let occur. Should you come anyway, I can’t say you’ll be successful. You know my ways and I know yours and for every step forward you make I will push you three in the opposite direction. To say this breaks my heart is an emotion that words cannot express but I knew suburban life would never accept me and as a result this situation was always going to occur. As of now, Dr Lecter is classed as dead and my body will never be found. My identity and the majority of my physical appearance will be unrecognisable. I can pray you understand. A letter is the most pathetic note of apology I can bestow upon you but I know in time you will move on and so will I. 

All my love, 

H x


	18. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read my work! I love hearing your feedback and I hope you'll read some of my future works. As this was my first story that I published online, I found it really enjoyable! Enjoy x

 

One year later

One new house

Four dogs 

A New town

__________________________________________

Will could feel the pressure of the water beneath him as he waded into the river. Fishing rod in hand and the setting sun in front of him. The small breeze lifting his shirt. The peace of mind he had once lost returned and it was almost hypnotising.

Three trout and two hours later, Will decided to call it a night and headed back up the farm track to his small cottage. In the country and with no other signs of life apart from his now smaller pack of dogs. They could sense when Will was coming home and he could spot them in the windows from a mile off. Applesauce and Winston were getting on but without fail they would always meet Will at the door, which he appreciated when the nights were drawing in quicker. The cottage itself was very warm and had very minimal touches, only the essentials. Selling the mansion in the city provided him with enough income to last him for the inevitable future but that money also tugged on parts of his life he would rather forget. 

Will set about storing the fish away and keeping one aside for his dinner. The fire in the living room was a nice touch, especially for the dogs and he went about stoking it with pairs of beady eyes watching him intently. 

The kitchen had an Agar that Will had found most entertaining when he had first moved in. The cottage was old but like the ‘other’ house Will had added his own touches, and the dogs appreciated the many sheepskin rugs. The fish he held in his hand was prepared in seconds and in the pan in another two, toast under the grill and he had retired to his sofa. 

“I didn’t think it was the season for trout Will”

Will jumped out of his seat, causing the dogs to yelp in surprise. 

It was him.

Hair almost down to his shoulders and a grey tracksuit but it was him. 

“You son of a bitch” Will stood glued to the floor and Hannibal emerged from the front door, looking a fraction of the man Will had knew. 

“Hello Will”

“Is this how it is now, i’ll wait every couple of years for you to drop in on me”

“You got my letter then?” Hannibal had his sadistic smirk on his face.

“One word Hannibal, that’s all I needed and you wouldn’t even give me that”

“The situation was not how I had planned it…”

“No i’m sure that day you knew you were going to abandon me”

“You did alright for yourself, look you started fishing again”

“Fuck you okay? I needed you! And you always knew that!” Will went to stand in front of Hannibal so they were eye level.

“I waited for you, all day everyday until Alana told me to leave and get a life that didn't revolve around you, even when you’re not there, you control me, this relationship should have died along with you” 

Will had spat that into Hannibal’s face and he saw the flinch across Hannibal’s face. It pleased him. 

“You look like shit by the way” Will returned to the sofa knowing what he had just said was a lie to save himself from bursting into tears. 

“I never forgot you Will” Hannibal sat on the opposite end of the sofa and Will turned away, trying to stop the tears that streamed from his face by biting his knuckle til it bled.

“I only did it because I had too and you know that, you know how I feel about you”

“Do I? Because how long is it this time, a year, maybe three and then off you fuck to Europe”

Will hunched himself over. “This is what you turn me into, you think you’re helping by showing up? because I got over you, and that...so called life of mine and you couldn’t let me have peace”

“It’s over Will, nobody is looking for me anymore”

“So you think you’re staying here?” Will turned and saw Hannibal wince his nose. He looked confused and then noticed the billowing smoke coming from the kitchen.

“Fuck”

“I’ll get it” Hannibal grabbed a tea towel from the table and turned everything off in the kitchen, opening the windows.

“Thank you” Will whispered as Hannibal returned with a blackened jumper.

“No problem, i’ve cleared out most of the mess” Hannibal returned to the sofa looking even more hellish than when he had arrived. 

“You can shower if you like, it’s not much but it does the job” Will was fidgeting and Hannibal smiled softly.

“I’d appreciate that and i’ll go as soon as i’m finished.

Will was screaming in his head for him not to leave so soon.

“Okay, i’ll get you some stuff” Will headed up the stairs to his room; small but organized. The walls a cream colour and large beams across the ceiling, like his old bedroom. Will went into his wardrobe picking out a t-shirt that was too big for him but that he assumed Hannibal could fit and a large fresh towel. Hannibal knocked on the door and ducked as he went inside.

“It’s very you Will, I like it” Hannibal smiled looking round the rather bare room, only a large armchair, double bed and burgundy rug accompanied the wardrobe.

“I’ll start the shower for you” Will walked briskly passed Hannibal and across the landing to the bathroom. The water started as a trickle before the pressure kicked in and a steady stream flowed into the bathtub below. Will was trying to comprehend how this evening had even occurred when Hannibal was standing in the doorway waiting patiently holding the towel. For some reason it made Hannibal look very small compared to the usual demeanor he gave off. 

Will smiled and went to walk passed Hannibal once more when Hannibal grabbed him by the wrist with his free hand. It wasn’t a threat but Will became breathless as his grip tightened.

“Give me this night to show you what you mean to me, please” There was pleading in his voice but Will couldn’t do this again. Will simply shook his head and continued to walk passed, down the stairs and Hannibal obliged reluctantly.

Will opened the front door to let the dogs out and he followed slipping on some old trainers and a jumper. This wasn’t right. But he would be lying if he wasn’t grateful to know that Hannibal was actually still breathing. He could hear the shower on upstairs and it was nice to have something other than silence for a change.

The dogs were chasing each others tails in the long grass in the fields outside of the cottage. Will missed the others but after Hannibal left it wasn’t fair to let them suffer.  
_____________________________

Will didn’t have time to process the lips on his and the strong hands on his hips pulling him around. Will pulled away taking in Hannibal’s sodden hair pulled into a short pony and his flushed cheeks.

“Five minutes. Then you leave” 

“Thank you” Hannibal lead Will back inside to the sofa, leaving the door slightly ajar for the dogs.

Will reluctantly took a seat, deliberately shifting away from Hannibal.

“I won’t apologise for your house, I couldn’t stay, it...” 

“Will wait a minute please?” Hannibal interrupted which only angered Will further. “Listen to me, I don’t care about the house, it was yours, I care about you which is why I was always going to come back” Hannibal gave Will a look to make sure he was keeping up. 

“From what exactly were you escaping?” Will sounded like a petulant child.

“The men who paid my bail, were my father’s friends, all of a sudden they contacted me saying they needed the money back, which was in fact my fathers in the first place and they were convinced that if i wouldn’t give them it, they would take it. So to make this simple, I got to them first”

To be honest Will wasn’t surprised. 

“Of course” 

“Will, you believe me?”

“Well you haven’t been skinned so I guess so” 

“I’m tired of waiting on you, I waited in the hospital, through jail and now I have spend the majority of my life on a man who will never actually show me any favours in return, money doesn’t cover it, the streets would be better” 

“I know you did Will, I always felt your presence”

“But when I was alone? Afraid and crying where were you?” 

“I heard you”

“Why not give me any warning then?”

“Because I didn’t want you involved” 

“Yet all you do is interfere in my life?”

Hannibal got up sensing the conversation was circling and proceeded to leave noticing the dogs had retired to their beds. Will faced away again, feeling Hannibal staring intently at him. 

“Where will you go?” 

“There’s always somewhere Will”

“Will you be returning?” 

“Not this time my love” 

The click of the door as Hannibal left was evident that he was telling the truth.  
Will heard the thump of the rain start outside and it made his stomach lurch. 

Will gave it twenty minutes of pacing the room before giving up and walking straight out the door. The field had turned into a thick soup of mud and he was up to his shins trying to find the path that Hannibal had taken. It was dark and the light from the cottage only went so far. Will ran back inside and grabbed the nearest thing to resemble a flashlight. Winston perked up at that and rather slowly, looked eager to join in. Will gave him the go ahead and he followed outside.

“Where is he boy?” Shivering, the both of them went to find the dirt track at the end of the field. 

“Hannibal!?” The rain was so heavy it drowned any noise out.

The more time that past and the colder it got, Will thought about turning back. The track was washing away and Will had never strayed off of it before. The main road was coming up and if Hannibal wasn’t there he must have hitched a ride.

Winston plodded along behind Will shivering but determined. WIll took pity on him and wrapped his jacket around his neck. The main road had no street lights and the flashlight only highlighted pot holes and dirty puddles. 

“Come on Hannibal” Will whispered walking along the road. Another half an hour past before Winston barked at something in the distance, Will shone the flashlight on a hunch figure under an oak tree. 

Winston ran ahead and the figure lifted his head reaching out for the dog and stroking softly. 

“Hannibal?” Will wiped the rain from his eyes and found it was him. Will went to sit beside him, not saying anything, watching Winston play with a puddle.

“My own search party, how romantic” Hannibal spoke softly laying his head on Will’s shoulder.

Hannibal lifted his head and tilted Will’s to align their lips perfectly. The rain streaming down their faces. The warmth and softness of Hannibal’s lips made the world stop for just a second as Hannibal threaded his fingers through Will’s matted hair. 

They both smiled, drenched but content to hear the rain come to a stop. 

“So much for the shower then” They both laughed at that. 

Time past and Hannibal noticed that Will had started to shiver.

“Will would you allow me to take you home? You need to stay warm”

Will murmured something inaudible.

“Will?”

“Yes Hannibal anything you want”

“Will come on”

“What? I can’t put my life on hold for you”

“I never actually ask you to” Hannibal attempted to take Will's hand but he snatched it away.

“Don't be smart” 

“Put it this way Winston wants to go home” Hannibal nodded over to the sleeping figure. 

Will hadn't noticed that the dog had stopped playing and was curled up in a ball with the jacket barely covering him.

“Fine”

The walk back to the house was long and in silence. Will was greeted by the rest of the pack and they backed away into the house from Hannibal, sensing something was wrong.

“I need a drink” Will ushered the dogs inside and headed for the cabinet in the kitchen. 

Hannibal watched him from the door debating on whether to leave when Will headed straight for him thrusting a drink in his hand.

“Drink that and meet me in the shower”

Hannibal looked down at the amber liquid and squinted as Will ran up the stairs with his drink and into his bedroom.

“What the fuck am I doing” Will took a large swig and started to pace the room, taking his sodden shoes off. The alcohol was a welcome distraction which Will drank as he tried to think things through. 

“Will?” Hannibal pushed the door open slightly, he had also drunk his drink.

“I can't think straight” Will sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Whiskey doesn't tend to help” Hannibal stayed standing. 

Will stared down at his glass and proceeded to finish it, savouring the burn down his throat. Hannibal watched his movements carefully before walking once again to the shower.

Will followed and shut the bathroom door behind him watching as Hannibal got the water running. 

“One night” Will spoke and Hannibal walked over to Will pushing him against the door leaving him gasping for air. Will could taste the hunger in Hannibal's lips. 

“That’s all we need” Hannibal slipped Will’s shirt off of his shoulders exposing the bare skin and nipping along his collarbone. Will moaned quietly grasping at Hannibal’s hair and tugging softly to bring his lips to his. It was warm and safe. Will grabbed at Hannibal’s shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his chest, stone cold.

“You’re freezing” Will spoke against his lips.

“Mmmm” 

Will let himself get undressed by Hannibal trying not to grin but he put that down to the whiskey. 

“Shower, now” Will breathed on Hannibal’s neck nipping at the shoulder.

“Say please” 

 

“Pretty please”

Hannibal obliged. 

_________________________________________

 

Hannibal let Will’s back hit the cold tile of the shower wall, letting out an audible gasp which Hannibal immediately swallowed. The heat of the shower mixed with Hannibal’s body against his made Will dizzy and he could feel heat pool in his stomach. Will found himself being lifted with ease to wrap his legs around Hannibal’s hips. Lips still locked as Will was pinned against the tile, the water drowning out his moans for more. Hannibal let their bodies move together in the water, noticing that Will was obviously enjoying himself.

Hannibal let Will down gently, nipping and sucking at the skin behind his ear and smiling when Will grasped at his back, digging his blunt nails in. Hannibal reached between their legs and wrapped a hand around Will, eliciting a deep moan. 

“Hannibal… I can’t…” Hannibal stroked softly, licking at Will’s bottom lip. Will knew he wouldn’t last long and after ten minutes of Hannibal’s body on his, he let out a cry against Hannibal’s lips.

Will’s body went limp and Hannibal held Will against his chest. After Will seemed to recover he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel off the side of the sink and wrapped Will’s lower half in it. There was another towel which Hannibal took as he left the shower. 

Will let himself be dragged to his bedroom, feeling a slight draft which left him chilled. Hannibal let Will lie back into the sheets, smiling.

“You didn’t...you know” Will murmured blearily, feeling his cheeks burn.

“Shhhhh darling” Hannibal hushed joining him on the bed, after drying himself off.

Will felt so immature, beginning to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Hannibal smiled crawling over to WIll and placing his thighs either side of his waist, staring down at his gleaming eyes. 

“Nothing...you move fast that’s all”

Hannibal visibly rolled his eyes.

“I think we waited long enough for at least some intimacy”

“That wasn’t intimate, that was something else”

“Glad you think so” Hannibal twirled a lock of Will’s damp hair in his hands, bending down to kiss his temple. 

“You’re very beautiful” Will said lazily, eyes wondering and he froze realising he had spoke his mind.

Hannibal merely smiled, looking content. “Thank you darling, you yourself are”

“Shut up”

Hannibal slid off of Will and drew the covers over them both, listening to the drizzle outside lap at the window.

“Have you forgiven me Will?” That was a loaded question, Will couldn’t answer it. 

“Sex doesn’t equal forgiveness Hannibal, you needed that just as much as me”

“You know what I mean”

“Let’s just enjoy this” 

Hannibal remained silent watching as Will drifted off, contemplating what he meant. 

_________________________________

 

The usual morning alarm sounded with the wood pigeons in the oak trees cooing softly. The sun was shining and Will could feel the heat on his cheeks as the curtains had been drawn back slightly. Will suddenly remembered the actions of last night and panicked as he couldn’t see Hannibal lying next to him.

A figure peered round the corner and Will smiled. 

“Not a one night stand kinda guy?” 

Hannibal laughed. It was a hearty sound that filled the room. 

“That doesn’t really work if you’ve known the person for over 8 years”

Will shrugged and turned to look out the window, watching as the branches waved to him from outside. 

“The dogs need walking” Will mumbled sitting up to get out of bed. Winston nudged passed Hannibal with Buster to greet Will on the end of the bed. Will lazily patted the both of them on the head.

“Already taken care of”

Of course Will thought running his fingers through his hair, forgetting for a second the lack of clothes he was wearing. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before Will” Hannibal leant against the door frame watching contently. 

Will turned and tried his best not to grin even though he was annoyed at how thoughtful Hannibal was.

“You are so annoying”

“Not what you said last night” Hannibal smirked knowing exactly which of Will’s buttons to push.

“I’m not in the mood for this” Will stood, grabbing the towel from last night and wrapping it round his waist, walking over to where Hannibal was standing, greeting him with a fleeting kiss to his lips that neither shut their eyes for. 

“Shouldn’t you be going?” Will nudged Hannibal chin up with his nose so he could lick and kiss at his collar bone.

“If you like…” Hannibal’s breath hitched and Will sucked a bruise onto his neck. “But I have a feeling we’re not done here”

“No you have at least a decade of betrayal to make up for”

“Is that so?” Hannibal raised his eyebrows at Will.

“Life’s short and you’re here for however long, if your gone in the evening then at least we had today” 

“I wouldn’t”

“You said that last time” Will backed away from Hannibal, attempting to leave the room when Hannibal’s arm came up to cover the door frame, blocking his exit. Will rolled his eyes.

“You said you would trust me” Hannibal spoke calmly. 

“It is trust and loyalty to you that always ended in tragedy for me, I’m thinking of myself for once and making sure to not expect anything for you. Waiting for you Hannibal was probably the worst decision of my life and I only did it because...well I don’t think it needs saying” Will trailed off towards the end, realising he didn’t really know where he was going with this.

“Yes it does” Hannibal looked so remorseful.

“I loved you so much for taking an interest in me, something that was foreign to me and so I ignored the things you did, all the bad didn’t matter if you still met me at four o’clock the next afternoon and I could pretend you were just a psychiatrist but it caught up with the both of us, yet I still believed you and I know i’m still doing that believing that my life can begin again, so the less I expect of you, the less you can hurt me”

“Love isn’t…” 

“I can’t fight you anymore Hannibal” Will interrupted and walked past Hannibal to the bathroom and locked the door, he had so much more to say but there was no point. After a few moments there was a knock at the bathroom door. Will sunk against the door, knowing that Hannibal was doing the exact same thing. Neither spoke just listening to the thrum of tension in the air die and be replaced with silence once again. 

“Last night you made me feel human again” Hannibal spoke softly. “There was never anybody else I thought of, who I wanted more, I’m not something to fear anymore Will, I promise you, this is it, I stay and it’s with you for the rest of my days or I go and…” 

“Say it and i’ll believe you” Will wanted to hear it from him, just once.

“It’s not enough” Hannibal stood and turned for the stairs when the bathroom door clicked open and Will stared.

“Say it”

Hannibal moved forward, keeping a comfortable distance between them. 

“I love you” 

Hannibal slowly opened his arms, watching Will’s expression carefully. 

Will didn’t hesitate and buried his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, breathing in shaking breaths.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've published for you lovelies to see, I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update regularly x
> 
> (I've not had anybody edit this or really look over it so hopeful there are not too many mistakes)


End file.
